Dime que me amas
by turquoise97
Summary: [Short-Fic] Ella parecía que no lo veía con los mismos ojos, y eso era lo mas doloroso.
1. Naruto

Era un niño muy independiente, mis padres murieron cuando tenía ocho años, y mi padrino tuvo que hacerse cargo mí desde entonces. El viejo me quería, pero debido a su trabajo como escritor pasaba mucho tiempo fuera del país promoviendo, firmando sus libros.

Me la pasaba solo en casa, comiendo solo, jugando solo, no salía para nada. Todo lo tenía que hacer solo, apenas iba una nana que el viejo me había contratado, pero era más que todo para que la señora ocupara de reinscribirme de nuevo en la escuela si él no lograba llegar a tiempo, o llenar la despensa cada fin de semana.

Cansando de siempre estar encerrado, sobre todo en vacaciones, decidí salir a un pequeño parque cerca del complejo de departamento donde vivía. Siempre me había dado curiosidad ir ahí, siempre veía a los niños jugar desde la ventana en lo alto de mi departamento.

Llegue ese día, y sonreía ligeramente al ver los columpios.

Me acerque rápidamente, pero fue cuando note cerca del tobogán a unos tres niños molestando a una niña. Apretó una de las cadenas que sujetaba al columpio al darme rabia aquella escena, y dejando de lado todo me acerque, agarre una piedra y se la lance al niño más alto.

No creo que haga falta decir que aquellos tres niños me golpearon, y luego de se alejaron. La pequeña enseguida se me acerco, y me pregunto con sus orbes perla angustiada si me encontraba bien.

Yo le dije que sí, pero era más que claro que no lo estaba. De repente una señora se acerco angustiada, yo parpadee al ver lo parecidas que ambas eran, fue cuando la niña la presento como su madre, y le explico la situación.

La señora me agradeció, y al ver mis heridas me extendió la mano con una sonrisa preocupada, dijo para poder curarlas. Yo dude un momento, si había salvado a una niña, pero irme con una desconocida será extremo.

Pero la niña se volvió a mí, y creo que fueron sus orbes llorosos y mejillas sonrojadas que al final terminaron convenciéndome.

Al final descubre que esas mujeres vivían en el mismo edificio, dos pisos menos que el mío.

La señora curo mis heridas con tranquilidad, la verdad al sentir su tacto me lleno de un sentimiento de nostalgia. Recordé a mi madre, y fue inevitable echarme a llorar. La señora me recibió y acaricio mi espalda, diciéndome que soltara todo.

Luego de eso, la señora me pedía ir almorzar y cenar con ellas cada día, yo me sentía avergonzado abusando de su hospitalidad. Pero incluso si no iba, aquella niña me iba a buscar, sacándome a rastras si era posible de mi soledad.

Poco a poco fui abriéndome con ellas, sobre todo con ella, les conté sobre la muerte de mis padres. Ella lloro conmigo cuando termine mi relato. Mi cercanía con ella se había hecho muy estrecha, nos habíamos convertido en buenos amigos en tan pocos meses.

Más tarde cuando termine la primaria, le pedí al viejo inscribirme en la misma secundaria donde iría ella, y aunque ella que me lo pidió igualmente, desde un principio yo ya lo había decidido. No quería verle apartada, la secundaria era un territorio peligroso para un alma tan delicada como lo era ella.

Pero inesperadamente, ella se fue convirtiendo, no, broto como en una preciosa flor. Ella se había convertido en una chica muy popular en la secundaria, y yo solo era su mejor amigo. El quien siempre la acompañaba.

Porque a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, fui creciendo como todo adolescente, y fue cuando con los días fui descubriendo mis sentimientos por mi mejor amiga. Me molestaba cuando hablaban mal de ella otras chicas celosas y ni de hablar cuando escuchaba de otros chicos decir vulgaridades sobre su cuerpo, lloraba cuando ella lo hacía, siempre trataba de hacerle sonreír, entre muchas otras cosas.

Trate de borrar esos sentimientos cuando ella me declaro que le gustaba aquel chico, pero ya había sido tarde, no sería fácil borrar todos aquellos sentimientos.

— ¿Naruto-kun, que tanto piensas?

Levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con una simpática mirada color perla, aun lado de ella se encontraba un chico de cabello blanco y orbes azules. No quiso verlos directamente, pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar fijarse que estaban tomados de manos.

Sintió algo partirse, aquel gesto era de ellos.

Volvió a mirarles; luego de que su mejor amiga estuviera insegura por si ese chico la rechazara, al final fue como él había dicho: Sería un idiota si llegara hacerlo.

—Nada, nada, solo que el examen de química me tiene preocupado – dijo levantándose de su mesa, hace rato que el timbre había sonado para la hora del receso—. Creo que iré a la azotea a seguir repasando – trato de sonreír.

Y aquello era una total mentira, él estaba más que preparado para el examen de química, pero Hinata casi siempre le invitaba almorzar con ellos, y era demasiado incomodo para su gusto.

— ¿Algo que no entiendas?, puedo explicarte – ese era el novio de Hinata, el tenia uno de los tres mejores promedios. Naruto podría ser el segundo incluso el primero, pero las clases de historia y geografía le daban mucha flojera, logrando caer en el cuarto lugar.

Miro la sonrisa amable que el chico le daba, por más que les haya quitado la atención de Hinata, pero no le odiaba era alguien agradable, o al menos eso había visto desde que lo conoció, tampoco era que lo trataba mucho y ahora menos le provocaba hacerlo.

—No, tranquilo, pero gracias. Con un último repaso estaré bien – agarro la libreta para aparentar, y alzando una mano se despidió—. Nos vemos después del almuerzo.

Hinata solo lo miro marcharse, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

—Bueno, ¿vamos por un batido? – cuestiona el albino sonriendo, ella le devuelve la mirada y sonríe asintiendo. Pero aun así, no dejo de mirar por donde su amigo se había ido todo encorvado.

Llego a la azotea sentándose cerca de la puerta, saco una canilla de jamón de su bolsillo que había sacado de una máquina expendedora antes de subir, y eso fue lo que almorzó. Hace días que no cocinaba para llevar a la escuela, y Hanari había estado muy ocupada en su trabajo desde hace tres semanas según lo dicho por Hinata.

La madre de Hinata se encargaba de darles un bento cada mañana, el con las mejillas sonrojadas terminaba aceptándolo con las mejillas arreboladas. Pero cuando le pagaban en su trabajo, le devolvía el gesto regalandole chocolates, o cualquier dulce que sabia le gustaba.

Hanari se había convertido en una madre para él.

—Naruto.

Alzo la mirada encontrándose con una simpática chica de cabello rosa y orbes verdes, quien a demás llevaba un bento y una bebida en manos.

—Oh, Sakura – sonrió al verla, y ella se sentó a su lado—. Hacia días no nos encontrábamos, ¿todo bien?

Ella asiente.

—Bueno, he estado ocupada con lo del concejo estudiantil, y mi proyecto final para poder graduarme – destapa su bento, y le ofrece algo al rubio quien tomo un pulpo—. Sabes, pronto se hará un viaje— empezó a comer.

— ¿Viaje? – cuestiona masticando con la boca abierta, causando que la chica le mira mala y el sonriera nervioso, pero luego lo paso por alto para contestarle.

—Sí, es un viaje al Monte Senju que la directora les regala a los de preparatoria; sobre todo para los de ultimo año apunto de graduarse – dijo para luego llevarse un pedazo de tortilla a su boca, masticó y trago para seguir hablando—. La presidenta anterior hablo muy bien del viaje, dice que es un lugar muy bonito para disfrutar entre amigos y parejas – ante la última palabra el rubio se tenso, y desvió la mirada. La chica de cabello rosa lo noto inmediatamente, y soltó un suspiro sabiendo que significaba eso—. He visto a Hinata-chan con Toneri-san desde hace días – le dice mirándole de reojo mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

—Sí, ya tienen más de una semana saliendo – arrastro las palabras.

—Sí, lo sé, todos hablan de eso – tapó su bento a terminar de comer—. Realmente eres un idiota – le suelta para de nuevo el chico dirigirle la mirada ante su comentario.

No lo entendía, no, si lo hacía realmente.

—Ya era tarde, cuando iba a decírselo como mi última oportunidad, ella ya se le había confesado a Toneri – se levanta, la hora del receso ya iba a terminar —. Ella es feliz, y es lo que me importa – cerro sus ojos en una sonrisa.

La chica alzo una ceja mirándole de manera incrédula, aquello era lo más falso que había escuchado en ese día, pero si su amigo quería engañarse ella no podría hacer nada.

\- Si tu mismo te quieres engañar, ok.

Naruto no dijo nada al respecto.

Sakura aplaudió entonces al recordar algo, no sabía a quién pedírselo, y aquel rubio era su único amigo varón, bueno, al único que le tenía confianza en todo el instituto.

—Bueno, entonces no te molestaría ir como mi acompañante al viaje, ¿verdad?, es que también se organiza un baile, y los del concejo quieren que tenga un acompañante, como la pareja oficial para anfitriones de esa noche – suelta un suspiro cansando, ella no era de pedir esas cosas.

El rubio parpadeo ante la inesperada propuesta, pero término por asentir.

—Claro, pero te digo desde ahora que no pienso bailar, tengo dos pies izquierdos.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—No te preocupes, que yo tampoco lo haré.

Luego de clases, Hinata se despedía de Toneri en la salida, ellos vivían en direcciones diferentes, y aunque a veces este la acompañaba, otras veces no podía por que al parecer tenia que ir a trabajar, o eso había entendido de su amiga una tarde cuando la encontró llegando al complejo sin el albino de su novio.

Aunque ese día Hinata se acerco y le pidió a Naruto esperarla, para así acompañarse como en los viejos tiempos, o antes que Hinata tuviera novio.

Ambos iban en un raro silencio esa tarde.

Hinata le miraba de reojo, y en ningún momento vio a Naruto hacer lo mismo.

—Naruto-kun, hacía días que no regresábamos a casa juntos —comenta, para sacar algo de plática.

—Sí, bueno, como tienes novio ahora, no me gustaría hacer mal tercio – responde algo seco, y Hinata bajo su mirada al notarlo. No sabía la razón, pero verlo seco y distante con ella le dolía un montón.

Y en el resto del camino siguieron en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a su edificio, tomaron el ascensor y cuando las puertas abrieron en el piso de la ojos perla, esta miro de reojo al rubio y apretó la cuerda del bolso sobre su hombro.

— ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

Este le devolvió la mirada, poniéndola nerviosa. Últimamente esa mirada azulada la ponía de muchas maneras, no lo entendía.

— ¿Hanari cocinara? — cuestiona ilusionado—. ¿O vas a pedir comida a domicilio?

Ella hace un puchero.

—Se que amas la comida de mamá, pero esta vez cocinare yo – se cruza de brazos, y el parpadea sin disimular su sorpresa. Hinata bufo, y solo le tomo la mano para salir antes que el ascensor cerrara su puertas—. Solo vamos, y no digas nada.

Él solo miro su mano unidad con la de ella, y desvió la mirada ligeramente colorado mientras caminaban. Esa sensación le gustaba tanto, recordaba como cuando eran niños y ella le tomaba la mano para sacarlo de su apartamento y fuera a comer con ellas.

Entraron se quitaron sus zapatos en la umbral de la puerta, y pasaron directo a la cocina. Dejaron sus mochilas en la mesa, y el rubio se sentó a un lado mientras Hinata se colocaba un delantal y empezaba a cocinar.

— ¿Desde cuándo aprendiste a cocinar?

Ella dándole la espalda buscando las cosas en la nevera le respondió.

—Desde que mi mamá me advirtió que estaría trabajando ahora para el turno nocturno en el hospital– se volteo con varias cosas en manos y dejo en la barra —. Desde entonces he estado practicando, el lunes cene un delicioso curry — sonrió confiada.

El rubio sonrió divertido.

—Dios que salga vivo de aquí – expreso el chico juntando sus manos con lamento y haciendo una cara de susto—. Hanari, que tu hija haya heredero tu buen sazón— alzo sus brazos de manera dramática.

—Eres un tonto, Naruto-kun – le saco la lengua, pero empezó a picar unas verduras—. Pero también empecé porque... —bajo un poco la mirada y voz ilusionada, siendo captado por el rubio que le miro curioso y cuando noto sus mejillas coloradas no presintió nada bueno—. Quería empezar a prepararle un bento a...

El ceño de Naruto se frunció, y alardeando de su impulsividad se levanto bruscamente captando enseguida la mirada confusa de la chica.

—Tengo que repasar para la prueba de matemática – tomo su bolso colocándose en el hombro.

— ¿Pero no ibas a cenar conmigo? – cuestiona, en sus orbes perla se reflejo la tristeza, pero que no fue notado por el celoso chico dispuesta a marcharse—. Naruto-kun, espera... — salió detrás de la barra caminando todo lo que pudo hacia la puerta y tratar de detenerlo, pero ya había salido de su casa dando un portazo.

Su mirada reflejo confusión y angustia, apretó una mano en su pecho. La actitud de su amigo era tan extraña desde hace semanas, no le entendía. Y también, no podía dejar de sentir ese estremecimiento como miedo en su cuerpo cuando se alejaba de ella.

No le gustaba sentir eso, estaba muy confundida.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento, dejo la mochila en el sofá de manera brusca para luego pasar directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, y trago como si no la hubiera probado en días. Paso una mano por su boca para quitar los rastros de agua que escurrieron afuera de la comisura de sus labios.

Sabía que se estaba comportando como un idiota con ella, pero no lo podía evitar. Su sangre hervía con solo recordar que fue un cobarde y no se le confesó primero, aunque también pudo haber corrido el riesgo de ser rechazado, y con el paso arruinar su amistad.

—Maldición – golpeo la pared más cercana, tratando de dejar toda su frustración en la pared.

No podía evitar ser impulsivo cuando los celos le ganaban.


	2. Por Cobarde y Miedoso

Caminaba con paso perezoso, su semblante no era del todo favorable. Naruto no había podido dormir en toda la noche, recriminándose por su comportamiento del día anterior con Hinata. Incluso había salido media hora antes para no encontrarse con ella quien esperaba que su novio la pasara buscando. No sabia que decirle realmente si le llegara a preguntar que le paso.

 _"Es que estoy celoso de Toneri, Hinata, porque él ahora te tiene en sus brazos diariamente, tus sonrisas y sonrojos ahora solo son de él, y no lo soporto"_ si, sin duda esa no podía ser la respuesta.

Porque era un cobarde, había averiguado hace mucho tiempo que era un cobarde al no querer hacer frente sus sentimientos cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero es que también era un miedoso, tuvo miedo de llegar a perder su amistad por no estar completamente seguro si ella podía verlo con los mismos ojos.

—El amor apesta — murmura como el típico chico que le va mal en el tema, siguiendo su camino hacia la institución con expresión de derrota.

— ¡Naruto-kun!

Se detuvo sintiendo sus manos temblar y corazón bombear tan rápido que sintió le daría algo. No quiso girar, no quería hacerle frente, no quería le cuestionara su comportamiento de ayer. Pero lo hizo, por más que sea no podía ignorarla por más que quisiera.

Quedo frente a ella, quien trataba de recuperar aire por la carrera que había pegado.

Se veía tan linda toda sonrojada.

— Naruto-kun, pensé no te alcanzaría.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿No te vienes con Toneri? - muerde sus labios al notar que nuevamente salía en un tono de irritación.

Ella parpadeo varias veces.

— Pues desde hace rato me vengo sola en las mañanas, no me había dado chance de decírtelo, pues últimamente andas _raro_. Toneri ya no puede pasar a buscarme en las mañanas, por que el coche de su casa está en el taller desde hace tres días, y no sabe cuándo saldrá.

Naruto rasca su nuca.

— Entiendo.

Ambos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio.

—Bien, hay que continuar — fue Hinata quien lo rompio primero.

Naruto asiente y ambos continúan el camino lado a lado de nuevo en un inesperado silencio, pero además de eso, Naruto estaba agradecido de que no tocara para nada sobre el tema de ayer en su apartamento.

Notaron la torre más alta de la institución, y cuando pasaron el portón de la escuela Hinata se detuvo. Ella mantuvo la cabeza baja, y mordía su labio como queriendo decir algo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— cuestiona Naruto deteniéndose a su lado.

Hinata le miro entonces, sorprendiendo al chico de su mirada vidriosa. Sintió algo en el pecho al verla de esa manera, no le gustaba ver a Hinata llorar.

— ¿Ya no confías en mi?

—No entiendo... — se detuvo de hablar cuando sintió los delgados brazos de su amiga rodear su cintura y pegar su rostro a su pecho —. ¿Hinata?

— Si crees que no lo he notado, estas equivocado. Te conozco de hace tanto, se que te pasa algo, no se lo que es, pero sé que algo te está molestando ¿por qué no me lo has dicho?

Naruto estaba consternado, ser la causa de las lágrimas de Hinata nunca le había gustado. Coloco sus manos a la altura de su cabeza apretando más el abrazo entre ellos. Lo sabía, sabía que la había estado lastimado con su indiferencia.

Pero no podía evitar reaccionar así, realmente todo era complicado.

Y solo él tenía la culpa.

—No, no tengo respuesta, realmente ni yo sé que me pasa — mintió —. Pero no te preocupes, si llego a descubrirlo, te diré Hinata.

Ella se paro levemente para mirarle, y tomo una de sus manos. Fue cuando lo noto.

— Tu mano, ¿qué le paso?— le pregunta mirándola preocupada, estaba roja y rasposa.

Naruto se sonrojo, recordando que había golpeado la pared dejando toda su furia en ella.

— Yo, solo... — mordió el labio.

Ella suspiro, y sin soltar su mano le jalo. Si Naruto no le quería decir, no le presionaría en lo absoluto. Solo esperaba no fuera algo grave, realmente está preocupada por él. No le gustaba cuando andaba todo indiferente, solitario.

Le dolía.

— Vamos, que veo no te has puesto nada en esa herida.

— Pero hay que ir al salón, el examen de matemáticas es a primera hora.

— Aun hay tiempo, Naruto-kun.

Siguieron su camino hacia el interior del edificio. Sin ser conscientes que un par de ojos azules le observaban desde afuera de la institución.

...

Naruto estaba nervioso y con las mejillas pintadas de un rosa pálido, teniendo inclinada a Hinata frente a él, mientras sostenía su mano y aplicaba una pomada en sus nudillos adoloridos. Es que la camisa de botones en la parte de los pechos se había medio abierto y si no ladeaba la mirada podía ver la iniciación de estos.

No podía ser irrespetuoso con Hinata.

Pero demonios que era un chico, ella una chica, además la que le gustaba. Lo obvio.

¡Por que demonios la enfermara no había estado ahí cuando ingresaron!

— ¡Listo! — dijo colocando una venda en su mano. Se coloco derecha para ir a guardar las cosas en el estante del frente—. Espero tengas más cuidado la próxima vez, sea como sea la manera que te hayas lastimado.

Naruto suspiro al no tenerla de aquella manera.

En eso sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo saco viendo que tenía un mensaje del trabajo. Hinata noto aquello, y se sentó a su lado en aquella camilla.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Este fin de semana Teuchi no abrirá el local — le responde, mientras respondía el mensaje—. Está en el hospital, Ayame-chan entro en labor de parto — sonríe.

— Oh, ya quiero conocer a la beba de Ayame-chan — comenta Hinata encantada—. Seguro Kakashi-san ha de estar muy nervioso — suelta una risita.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

— Ayame no debió perdonar a ese cretino, la dejo apenas supo quedo embarazada, y luego de un tiempo, va como si nada va a querer arreglar las cosas. Al menos el señor Teuchi le dio su merecido — rió burlón al recordar el día que el hombre se acerco y lo primero que hizo su jefe fue darle un buen golpe en la cara, seguido de en las pelotas.

—Kakashi-san parecía muy arrepentido — opina Hinata mirando a un lado—. Aunque igual me pareció bien que Teuchi haya defendido así a su hija — sonrió—. Pero sin duda entre Kakashi-san y Ayame-chan; hay amor verdadero.

Naruto la miro de reojo, noto su mirada pensativa. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, tanto que la pregunta salió de su boca:

— ¿En qué piensas?

Ella respingo y le miro, se sonrojo levemente.

— Nada, simplemente...

— Hinata.

Ambos alzaron la mirada. Toneri lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa un tanto extraña para Naruto. Hinata se levanto rápidamente de la camilla acercándose con una sonrisa amable, e iba a darle un beso en la mejilla pero el chico giro su cabeza chocando sus labios.

Hinata parpadeo, no esperaba eso. Y se sintió un tanto incomoda dándose un beso delante de su amigo Naruto. Una cosa era que los viera tomado de mano, pero ¿un beso?, sentía que no estaba bien, pero eran novios después de todo, sería raro que le reclamase.

Naruto apretó la mano sobre el colchón pero aun así trato que su mirada se mantuviera serena, desviando un poco su mirada. Aquella escena solo le hizo recordar que Hinata jamás seria de él.

Solo su amigo.

— Llegan temprano — hablo Toneri cuando se separaron del pequeño beso. Hinata se sintió avergonzada, pero meno la cabeza para poder responderle.

— Si, quería hablar con Naruto-kun antes de empezar el día — aunque igual no había podido sacarle nada, pero atesoraba que pudieran haber mantenido otra conversación como en los viejos tiempos.

— Ya veo — miro hacia este, y entonces ambos chicos chocaron su mirada. Azul contra azul, haciendo el ambiente un tanto tenso. Fue cuando la campana resonó en toda la institución, rompiendo el ambiente.

— Oh, empieza el examen de matemáticas — pronuncia Hinata.

Toneri toma su mano.

— Hay que irnos entonces — pronuncia, y entonces vuelve a ver a Naruto, quien se levantaba de la camilla —. ¿Hoy no estás nervioso por el examen? — pregunta burlón.

— No te preocupes, sacare la mejor nota, como siempre — responde, y paso de largo dejando a Hinata preocupada.

De nuevo aquella mirada indiferente.

...

Hora del almuerzo, Naruto subió de nuevo hacia la azotea recostándose detrás de aquella pared. Penso en lo de la mañana, de nuevo un momento entre Hinata y él, interrumpido por su novio, quien no parecía feliz de verlos juntos.

Chasqueo la lengua.

Y saco una envoltura de pan que de nuevo le compro a la maquina antes de subir. Frunció su ceño al verlo, pensando que de seguro Toneri debía estar comiendo del bento que le preparo Hinata.

Bufo y le dio un mordisco molesto, tragando entero. No le importaba si se ahogaba.

— ¡Naruto-kun, ¿estas aquí?!

Brinco en su lugar al escuchar su vocesita, entonces no paso mucho para que ella le encontrándose. Parpadeo al ver que sus manos tenia una caja de bento, y mantenía una sonrisa.

— Aquí estas — sonrió sentándose a su lado—. Toma, te prepare tu bento. Ayer, era lo que trate de explicarte, pero saliste todo furioso de mi apartamento — suspira—. También era algo que te iba a dar esta mañana, pero como quería hablar contigo primero, se me paso.

Miraba la caja sin creerlo, ¿entonces a quien le iba a preparar bento era a él? Sintió algo de regocijo en su pecho. Él, no para el idiota de Toneri.

— Yo pensé que...

— ¿Pensaste que? — le cuestiona confundida, pero este niega rápidamente.

— Nada — tomo la caja con una sonrisa boba, entonces le mira de nuevo, ella aun le miraba confundida—. Solo que gracias.

Hinata solo termina sonriendo. Y Naruto solo pensó en como le gustaba esa dulce sonrisa reflejada en su rostro.

— Espero te guste, como te dije anoche, he practicado mucho desde que mama empezó a trabajar de noche — miro el bento.

Naruto también lo miro, quito la tapa y quedo enternecido al ver una bola de arroz con lo que parecía un intento de su cara, estaba un poco deformada. No pudo vitar reír por su esmerado y dulce gesto.

—No te rías, aun me falta practica mas para que me quede como mama — hace un lindo puchero.

Naruto dejo de reír para mirarla.

 _"Hinata-chan, si sigues comportándote así, si sigues haciendo esos pucheros, solo harás que me enamore mas de ti, y quiera ..."_

Miro tentando su rostro, miro tentado sus labios. Pero viendo a donde se quería acercar, rápidamente se llevo una bola de arroz a los labios mirando aun lado, tratando de alejar esos _impuros_ pensamientos.

— ¿Y bien?

Naruto trago rápidamente, mirándola asombrado.

— Delicioso.

Ella rió feliz por que le haya gustado. De verdad había puesto mucho empeño en el. Pero sobre todo, se alegro aun mas de no ver aquella mirada indiferente que había visto que regreso esa mañana antes del examen.

Entonces sintió su teléfono vibrar, miro y era un mensaje de Toneri, noto que ya pronto iba a terminar la hora de almuerzo, y quería pasarlo con ella. Se había separado un momento de él para ir donde Naruto.

—Bueno, iré al patio un rato, nos vemos en el salón Naruto-kun — se levanto dejando solo al chico, quien solo la miro marchar hasta salir de la azotea.

Recostó la cabeza de la pared y miro hacia el cielo.

Si, era doloroso estar enamorado de tu mejor amiga, y no poder hacer nada no teniendo ningún tipo de chance a la mano. Por que había preferido no arriesgarse, por ser simplemente un cobarde y miedoso.

.

.

.


	3. Mas de lo permitido

El sudor corriendo por su cuello, cara y pecho. Trotaba de un lado a otro, mientras rebotaba el balón con una mano derecha tratando de esquivar a otros dos chicos. Sonrió victorioso al esquivar a uno de ellos y correr solo unos pasos y lanzar desde un específico lugar el balón, este cae inmediatamente dentro del aro anotando otro punto.

— ¡Bien, mi hermano Naruto, ganamos!

Naruto alzo los brazos sonriendo victorioso, y en eso se le lanza un chiquillo de cabello castaño y orbes azules, saltando emocionados por haber ganado aquel partido y Naruto solo le siguió el juego.

— Otra vez perdimos Udon — expresa desilusionada una niña de cabello naranja y orbes café mirando a Naruto y su amigo castaño celebrar por toda la cancha.

— Lo siento Moegi-chan — ambos lanzaron un suspiro de derrota.

Siempre que iban al parque cerca del complejo de departamentos a jugar un rato, y se encontraban con Naruto cerca de las canchas, le pedían jugar y este no dudaba en unir-seles para jugar un rato con la pelota, aunque Konohamaru siempre hacía de todo para ser su compañero en el juego. Este lo admiraba desde que lo ayudo con un problema de la secundaria.

Naruto dirigió sus orbes azules hacia los chicos y sonrió comprensivo al verlos.

— Vamos, no se depriman chicos, ¿qué tal si comemos un helado? yo invito — propuso haciendo que los ánimos de ambos subieran.

Luego de comer un delicioso helado cada uno, Naruto se despidió de sus pequeños amigos quienes se dirigieron a otro edificio. Habia ido esa mañana al parque a trotar un poco, siempre que no le tocaba trabajar se tomaba el fin de semana para ejercitarse un poco, le ayudaba a despejar ideas o martirios de su cabeza.

Llego frente a su edificio colocándose frene al elevador, presiono el botón y espero a este abriera sus puertas. Solo no espero encontrarse con Hinata arrodillada y sujetando su cabeza, se acerco rápidamente a ella.

— Hinata ¿qué te pasa? — cuestiona angustiado, pero cuando ella le mira nota algo de preocupación en sus ojos pero niega y se levanta con algo de ayuda de Naruto.

— No es nada, solo...

— ¿Como que no es nada? — cuestiona incrédulo—. ¿Acaso crees que soy tonto? te conozco perfectamente, vamos regresemos.

Hinata le mira fijamente, entonces las puertas del ascensor se cierran quedando los dos encerrados y subiendo hasta el piso de Naruto, cuando se abrieron caminaron juntos hasta llegar y meterse al apartamento.

Hinata se sentó en el sofá y apoyo su barbilla en su mano. Naruto fue por agua para entregársela, ella la tomo agradeciéndole y dándole un sorbo. Cuando se sentó a su lado, le miro fijamente, algo de color estaba regresando a sus mejillas.

— ¿Me dirás que te paso?

— Te dijo que no es nada, simplemente me sentí mal.

Naruto le miro fijamente, ahora viéndola más detenidamente parecía que decía la verdad.

— Iba a salir con Toneri, pero cuando bajaba me sentí pésima, desde que me levante tengo una jaqueca horrible — entonces recordó y saco su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje al albino que no podría salir ese día—. Ya tome una pastilla, pero no me ha hecho efecto.

— ¿jaqueca? es raro tu con jaqueca — acomodo un cojín en su espalda, Hinata le agradeció.

— Si, eso también pensé — le mira, y baja hasta posarla en su mano — . ¿Cómo sigues? — le toma la mano que anteriormente había curado, hace días en la escuela.

Naruto la miro detenidamente como sujetaba su mano y repisaba sus nudillos. Fue cuando reparo en lo bonita que estaba ese día; con un ligero vestido color crema, sandalias y su cabello peinado en una trenza de medio lado.

Sintió un aleteo en su estomago, seguido de un piquete de enojo. Toda ese arreglo en ella había sido para Toneri, para la cita que iban a tener ese día. Se alejo un poco levantándose, dejando a una extrañada Hinata quien le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

— ¿Y ahora...?

En eso escucho algo vibrar, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesita. Naruto había dejado su celular ahí, se inclino para tomarlo y parpadeo al ver el nombre de la persona quien llamaba ¿Sakura? que hacia la presidenta del concejo estudiantil llamándole ¿desde cuándo eran conocidos?

Sintió un repentino impulso, y contesto rápidamente por él.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Hola? ¿Eres tu Naruto?

— No, soy Hinata.

— Oh Hinata ¿como estas? soy Sakura. Llamo a Naruto para decirle que como se acerca el viaje a la montaña Senju, y el será mi acompañante, quería saber si él podía ayudarme con algunas cosas.

Hinata sintió un bajón ¿Naruto sería el acompañante de Sakura durante el viaje? ¿Acaso a su amigo le gustaba la presidenta?

Se quedo muda por unos segundos, escuchando a la chica llamarla desde el otro lado de la línea. No sabía que le pasaba, se sentía muy molesta. Fue cuando escucho algo cerrarse detrás suyo que la hizo salir del trance que había entrado.

— Ok, yo le digo, nos vemos — y colgó sin esperar más nada, dejando el teléfono al aire aun pensando en la llamada.

— Hinata, ¿quién era? — Naruto había llegado a tiempo para ver que su amiga había hablaba con alguien por su teléfono. Hinata se levanto del sofá, dándole la espalda un momento para luego voltearse y extenderle el aparato.

— Era Sakura-san — dijo al momento que Naruto agarraba su teléfono —. Dijo algo que serias su acompañante durante el viaje al monte Senju.

Naruto parpadeo, creía haber notado un tono de reproche, pero sacudió la cabeza al pensar que había escuchado mal. Miro a Hinata nuevamente, ella tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como esperando alguna explicación.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? — Naruto no entendió.

— ¿No te dije que?

— ¿Que serias el acompañante de Sakura-san? — cuestiona ahora dejando ver su molestia. No le gustaba, no le gustaba sentir que su amigo era de otra, y no sabía el por qué—. ¿Eso era lo te tenia atormentado estos días? y ¿Sakura-san finalmente te dijo que si?

Naruto no entendía el enojo de Hinata en ese momento, lo veía claramente en sus orbes perla y nariz arrugada cuando algo no le gustaba. Espera... ¿Su amiga estaba celosa? No pudo evitar sonreír, eso sin duda lo hizo sentir bien, aunque estaba la posibilidad de que solo estuviera enojada por que como su amigo le oculto algo. Al diablo, se quedaría con la prima opción.

— Hinata, ¿estás celosa? — cuestiona divertido.

Ella pareció reaccionar por que abrió sus ojos de par en par, y seguido llevo su debo índice y gordo al labio mordiéndolos, gesto que hacia cuando la habían pillado en algo que ni ella tenía noción, dejándola desconcertada.

— No, simplemente que parece que entre ustedes hay algo, no me lo habías dicho y se supone que somos amigos — dejo de lado sus dedos y se acerco a este colocándose frente suyo —. ¿Entonces? ¿no me contaras?

Naruto suspiro, y poso sus orbes azules sobre ella.

— No Hinata, entre Sakura y yo, no hay nada, simplemente somos amigos. Ella si me pidió que la acompañara como su pareja, pero solo como anfitriones de la noche, al parecer hará un baile también en ese viaje.

Hinata le miro fijamente, buscando algún indicio que le estaba mintiendo. Pero parecía muy sincero, sus orbes azules demostraban sinceridad. Entonces viro la mirada al sentirse aliviada.

¿Pero por qué? Su amigo también tenía derecho de enamorarse.

Enamorarse.

Amor.

Miro nuevamente a su amigo, este le miraba confundido. Mojo sus labios un poco, para luego formularle aquella pregunta, aunque no entendía el repentino sudor en sus manos y el temblor de su cuerpo. Temía de la respuesta de su amigo.

— Naruto-kun ¿tú no te has enamorado? — le pregunta. Naruto sintió algo clavarse en su corazón, debía ser demasiada ironía que ella le preguntase aquello.

Sonrojado se volteo caminando hacia la cocina, siendo seguido por Hinata. Busco algo en la nevera, tomo una jarra de jugo sirviéndose un vaso y tragándolo todo.

— Oh, tenia sed — comenta dando una sonrisa, aunque parecía mas una mueca nerviosa.

— ¿Estas evadiendo la pregunta?

— No, no lo estoy haciendo, simplemente que esas preguntas no me gustan — Hinata le miro confundida—. Pero para que se te quite la duda. No, no me gusta nadie— miro aun lado nervioso, temiendo que se diera cuenta que mentira, y que ella era la chica quien le gustaba.

Hinata le miro detenidamente, Naruto parecía incomodo mirando a su alrededor, miraba todo menos a ella a su lado. Sea cerco un poco mas, sin que el lo notara.

— ¿Has besado a alguien alguna vez?

— ¿Qué?— le mira sorprendido por su nada normal pregunta.

Hinata se acerco mas, colocando sus manos en las mejillas de este haciendo que ambos se mirase frente a frente. No lo entendía del todo, simplemente que aun sentía aquella molestia de solo pensar que su amigo estaba con alguna otra chica.

Aun podía recordar aquel niño que la ayudo, aun podía recordar cuando ella lo sacaba de su solitario apartamento. ¿En qué momento ese niño había crecido? aunque nadie lo supiera, y no había manera de que lo hicieran, desde hace mucho había notado el cambio en su amigo, lo había visto como un hombre en vez de un amigo en muchas ocasiones.

— ¿Has besado a alguien, Naruto-kun?— pregunta nuevamente, quería oírlo, no sabiendo de donde salia la necesidad de saberlo.

Naruto estaba ahora hipnotizado mirando sus ojos, no sabía en qué momento habían llegado a esa pregunta y aquel momento tan intimo. Hinata no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sujetando su rostro a centímetros de su cara. Las ganas de besarla creciendo fuertemente en él.

— No, no he besado a nadie.

Hinata aquello la puso feliz, y no sabia el por que. Entonces empezó a mirar sus labios también, sin verlo la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos. Pero de no ser porque su teléfono sonó, creía que iba a juntar sus labios con los de su amigo ¿como había podido pensar en hacer algo así?

Se separo rápidamente sintiéndose avergonzada por su actuar, se alejo un paso para contestar la llamada.

— ¿Hola? oh, mamá - miro a Naruto de reojo, pero este le estaba dando la espalda —. ¿Almorzar? pensé descansarías, está bien yo le dijo a Naruto-kun - colgó la llamada, volviendo a mirar la espalda de su amigo—. Mamá nos quiere llevar a comer, ¿vienes?, nos espera dentro de 20 minutos afuera.

Tardo como varios segundos en contestar, para luego voltearse y mirarla con una sonrisa.

— Por supuesto, déjame me doy un baño rápido y me cambio — salió de la cocina mas que nervioso, metiéndose a su habitación dando un portazo no midiendo su fuerza.

Naruto en su habitación se recargo de la puerta, y miro hacia el techo perdido. Sentía su corazón palpitar y aun estaba esa sensación de dejarse llevar y probar los labios de Hinata. Miro al frente al procesar de nuevo de nuevo momento aquella escena, donde le pareció ver como si su amiga finalmente le veía mas que como un amigo. También aquella escena donde parecía estar celosa de la llamada de Sakura, había sido tan raro.

Lanzo un largo suspiro, a ver donde iban nuevamente sus pensamientos. Estaba seguro en que estaba pensando mas de lo que debería permitirse. Seguro todo había sido algo momentáneo, ya antes había tenido momentos cercanos con Hinata. Cuando se abrazaban para ver una película, o cuando le tomaba la mano cuando iban al parque.

Claro que todo aquello era cuando solamente tenían la etiqueta de amigos, él aun no descubría lo que sentía por ella y Hinata aun no tenia novio, y no sufría en silencio por eso.

Paso una mano por su dorado cabello.

 _"Que dilema tengo."_

Sin mas fue al baño a darse una ducha y vestirse, ya había tardado mucho.

.

.

.


	4. Decidir entre Segundos

El almuerzo se mantenía de manera amena, retomando los días que los tres habían estado separados, sobre todo entre la madre de Hinata y Naruto. Quienes reían entre sí recordando divertidos momentos del pasado, y llegando por un instante a preguntar sobre el futuro de ambos adolescentes próximos a graduarse.

Hinata solo los miraba de lejos mientras comía con una apenas vicible sonrisa, interviniendo cuando le parecía necesario aportar algo. Sabía que Naruto miraba a Hanari como una madre, así que por eso se apartaba un poco, dejándoles algo espacio para que ambos llevaran una conversación luego de tanto sin verse.

Sus ojos perla entonces detallaron a su mejor amigo de la infancia al otro extremo de la mesa, y su mente no pudo evitar recordar lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir en su apartamento esa misma mañana. Llevo una mano a su corazón y apretó, aun no entendía como había siquiera pensar en besarle; se suponía tenia novio y no podía hacerle algo así, ni mucho menos a su mejor amigo. ¿Que estaba pasando?

\- ¿Hija todo bien?

Los ojos de su madre le miraban confundida.

-Si, solo pensaba- hace una pequeña mueca, para luego solo seguir comiendo.

Naruto solo la miraba sin decir nada al respecto, el tampoco podría decir que seguía tranquilo luego de aquello, pero conversando con Hanari le hacía no pensar más de lo que debería permitirse; porque no quería ser más un pobre iluso. Fue cuando pico un pedazo de carne, y llevo a sus labios. La sonrisa que esbozo mientras escuchaba a Hanari fue un poco triste, y esperaba ella no hubiera notado.

Alzaron sus manos despidiendo a Hanari. Luego de que pagara la cuenta, la llamaron del hospital pidiendo su ayuda urgentemente para una emergencia, y no se pudo negar. Ellos para no retrasarla le dijeron que no se preocupara, y se marchara. Ellos tomarían el autobús; no estaban tan lejos del complejo.

De camino a la parada, el rubio siguió notando pensativa a Hinata, y si fuera poco él ahora no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con ella. Estando los dos nuevamente solos, volvia ese ambiente de torpeza. Se preguntaba si Hinata igualmente lo sentía de esa manera.

-Extraño ser solo una mocosa, ir al parque, a los columpios, y que mi madre me cargue todo lo que yo quiera - hablo de repente Hinata captando su completa atención. Ella le miro entonces, sus perlas brillaban cautivandolo por completo-. ¿Tú no lo extrañas?

 _"Sobre todo; él solo verte como una amiga"_

Llegaron a la parada y se sentaron mientras esperaban llegara el transporte.

Naruto se enderezo en aquel banco y miro hacia la carretera. Sentía con algo de empatía al ver que ella había iniciado la conversación, algo que él no pudo hacer luego de lo de su apartamento. Quizás para Hinata todo seguía igual, él como siempre era el que más se mortificaba.

Sera; ¿Porque era el único con un sentimiento unilateral?

-Bastante -fue su respuesta al decidir relajarse de una vez por todas-. Sobre todo la comida a diario de Hanari-soltó una risa corta al recibir un golpecito de Hinata en su hombro.

-Tú solo piensas en la comida de mamá - hace un mohín la chica, para luego mirarle divertida, sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo-. Pero bien que te comes mis bento.

-Bueno, he de admitir que si cocinas sabroso- se encoje de hombros-. Al principio tenía miedo de probarlos, pensando que no viviría para contar su sabor.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por un momento para luego soltar a reírse abiertamente. Naruto se dio cuenta entonces mientras la miraba reír; que parecían los amigos de siempre, sin preocupaciones y sin el dolor de no ser correspondido.

En eso momento, tan solo con unas espontáneas risas todo quedo atrás.

Siguieron conversando de cosas triviales, como hace tiempo no hacían entre ellos. Para Hinata igualmente era un cálido sentimiento que ahora veía que había extrañado, sin tener noción de él antes hasta sentirlo. Y esa sensación de torpeza de esa mañana, que aun no explicaba, también se había ido.

El autobús se estaciono y ambos se pararon para abordarlo. Llegaron al complejo minutos más tardes, y cuando iban a entrar a su respectivo edificio. Hinata paro su caminata, y miro hacia el frente algo sorprendida al abrir su boca en una perfecta o.

Naruto no entendió y siguió con su mirada hacia donde ella igualmente lo hacía.

Toneri estaba afuera del edificio mirando hacia ellos, y se veía un poco serio. Hinata se acerco rápidamente, y Naruto sintió un pinchazo al verla sonreírle al albino.

\- ¿No era que te sentías mal? Vine a ver como estabas.

\- Aun me duele levemente la cabeza, pero mamá llamo invitándonos almorzar. Hace tiempo que no convivíamos los tres juntos, no pude rechazar - explico Hinata con una sonrisa. Toneri solo suspiro, entonces vio su mano y la tomo entre la de él.

\- De todos modos, ya que estoy aquí ¿caminamos un rato por el parque?

El albino miro hacia Naruto nuevamente que se había terminado de acercar, pero solo pasó de largo entrando al edificio captando la atención de Hinata, y sin verlo, una sonrisa socarrona de Toneri.

...

Dejo su mochila en su mesa en el salón de clases y con ello soltó un largo suspiro, como resultado de ese intenso fin de semana. Su cabeza quería explotarle de tantas emociones y pensamientos, aunque estaba llegando a pensar que era un masoquista, al estar siempre con lo mismo.

Cuando hizo a un lado la silla para sentarse alguien le llamo:

\- Naruto- Alzo la mirada encontrándose con Sakura entrando al salón con carpetas en manos, las cuales dejo por un momento sobre su mesa-. Buenos días - pronuncio la de cabello rosa con una sincera sonrisa, pero cuando enfoco mejor la cara de su amigo alzo una ceja al verlo tan demacrado-. Creo que en realidad uno no amaneció muy bien que digamos.

Naruto rasco su nuca.

-No, bueno, simplemente...-no supo realmente como hablar de tema, así que solo negó. Ya bastante creía había aburrido a Sakura con eso de su amor no correspondido-... Olvídalo - entonces le mira fijamente al recordar algo -El sábado recibí tu mensaje por parte de Hinata, y por supuesto que te ayudare, amiga.

Sakura no dijo mas nada al respecto a su imagen, pero adivinaba por donde iba. Pero si no le decía algo, ella no sería quien tocaría el tema; además que ya le había aconsejado lo suficiente, y el final él había sido un cobarde, y ella ya no podía hacer mas de ahí si no se arriesgaba.

Suspiro para volver al tema inicial.

-Te lo agradezco un montón, no me di cuenta y al final me deje la tarea mas pesada a mí inconsciente - se cruza de brazos haciendo un mohín-. Y los idiotas que conforman el consejo estudiantil, las muy ratas lograron zafarse cuando me di cuenta, y no sé como lo hicieron, - suspiro-. Pero ya ni modo.

El rubio soltó una carcajada acompañado de la presidenta estudiantil.

-Bien, solo pasaba cuando te vi y quise saludar, pero sobre todo confirmar tú ayuda -tomo nuevamente las carpetas, y giro a su derecha aun viéndole-. Nos vemos esta tarde luego de clases. Sabes dónde queda la sala.

Naruto asintió.

-Hasta entonces, Sakura.

Y ella salió del salón. En ese preciso instante Hinata iba entrando, riendo de algo con una compañera del grupo de Toneri. Sus orbes perla vieron a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil salir y enseguida buscaron a Naruto con una ansiedad repentina. Este mantenía una sonrisa mientras se terminaba de sentar y abría su cuaderno.

Si le preguntaran en ese momento que sintió, no sabría que responder con exactitud.

...

El naranja pintando el cielo, y Sakura estiraba sus brazos demostrando lo cansada que estaba luego de dos horas sentada en ese salón. A su lado Naruto terminaba de apilar los papales con suma tranquilidad.

-Bueno, ya tenemos los permisos listos y anotados en una lista aparte para la dirección - hablo Sakura levantándose-. Lo bueno es que terminamos todo, me hizo bien acerté caso, así podre continuar con lo demás sin tener que estar pendiente de que tengo que terminar de hacer esto- toma una pila y va a guárdalo en un estante. Naruto va atrás de ella y hace lo mismo-. Nuevamente, gracias Naruto.

-Vamos, sabes que no es nada.

Una vez terminados salen al patio con sus pertenencias, y notan lo desolado que ya estaba el amplio lugar. Naruto metiendo sus manos en su chaqueta mira a su amiga de perfil.

-Si quieres te acompaño un rato en la parada, ya es algo tarde.

\- Si no es mucha molestia- hace un guiño ella. El rubio solo niega, y ambos avanzaron.

Cuando llegan al lugar, había como cuatro personas también esperando y con ello haciéndose compañía indirectamente. La pelirrosa se recostó de la barra que sostenía el techo mientras, quedando de frente su rubio amigo.

\- Solo una semana mas para el viaje, y entregar el proyecto el próximo martes -comenta la chica-. Y luego será el acto de graduación ¿ya tienes pensando que estudiaras? - cuestiona con evidente curiosidad.

-La verdad, no -ríe-. Quizás hasta me tome un año para averiguarlo.

\- ¿De verdad?, yo espero apenas salir comenzar a estudiar.

Y ambos siguieron conversando de cosas triviales, hasta que finalmente llego el autobús. Sakura alzo su mano despidiéndose de Naruto con una sonrisa, quien igual alzo la suya. Cuando el transporte avanzo, el finalmente emprendió camino a su apartamento de manera tranquila.

Avanzo por las ya entre oscurecidas y brillantes calles, y miraba las tiendas que había en su paso. A último minuto decidió comprarse un cambo de ramen en una tienda casi llegando al complejo, esa noche no estaba muy de ánimos para cocinar.

Cuando finalmente llego al complejo no espero encontrarse con Hinata en el pasillo en dirección a su apartamento. Miraba hacia la calle por el barandal de aquel pasillo. Su uniforme ni se lo había cambiado, como aun cargaba su bolso. Y su expresión era indescifrable desde esa distancia para él.

\- Hinata.

Ella respingo, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia ¿tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos? Cuando giro noto sus mejillas sonrosadas, y le miraba con una mano a la altura de su pecho.

-Yo... -mordió su labio inferior y Naruto alzo una ceja conociendo ese gesto. Pero ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente y avanzo más hacia donde él -. Te estaba esperando Naruto-kun.

-Eso veo...- Hinata sonrió y tomo su brazo-. ¿Sucede algo?

La ojos perla miro a un lado primero y luego lo miraron a él, enseguida sus ojos descendieron hasta llegar a su mano que tomo entre las suyas sorprendiéndolo. Enseguida la chica recostó su cabeza en su hombro, y todo alrededor de ellos se volvió mas silencioso de lo que estaba. Haciendo que Naruto sintiera y escuchara su corazón bombardear aun mas fuerte.

-Naruto-kun, la verdad... - volvió a mirarlo sin soltar su mano, se quedo mirándolo por un momento poniendo nervioso al rubio mientras ella no decía nada. Fue cuando la chica dejo de mirarlo y soltó una pequeña risa-. Extrañaba verte poner nervioso a causa de mi mirada- se alejo entonces un paso. Sintieron el vació al separar sus manos, un gesto tan característico y significativo para ellos dos desde pequeños.

Naruto le miro aun no sabiendo que decir ante aquello, pero no pudo evitar pensar que Hinata estaba rara esa tarde. Conociéndola desde pequeños ella nunca mencionaba cosas como aquello, solo lo hacia y se alejaba en silencio, a veces pensaba que ni se deba cuenta de las cosas que provocaba... Ahora veía que si estaba mas que consciente en algunas cosas que hacia.

-También te esperaba para cenar juntos, y me ayudes con algo del proyecto.

Fue cuando Naruto soltó un suspiro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, diciendo nuevamente dejar todo aquello de lado. Siempre era lo mejor para su corazón. Miro fijamente a Hinata y alzo la bolso con dos pote de ramen aun calientes-. Pues aquí traigo algo de comer, así igualmente termino el borrador de mi proyecto.

Se sentaron en unos taburetes frente la barra y colocaron los cuadernos sobre ella. Antes de sentarse ahí, habían decidido comer primero en el sofá para luego poder seguir con aquel trabajo. Se veían claramente los potes de ramen aun lado completamente vacíos.

\- Eh, Naruto-kun - le llama Hinata mientras realizaba lo suyo. Naruto hizo un sonido de que tenia su atención mientras hacia los suyos igualmente-. Bueno, la verdad es que, ya se que me lo dejaste claro el otro día, pero... Hoy te vi con la presidenta estudiantil luego de clases tan cómodo, que bueno, debo decir que hacen buena pareja- sintió como algo totalmente agrio bajar por su garganta al terminar de decir aquello.

Paro de escribir y miro a Hinata sin ocultar su impresión, ella le miraba sino a su cuaderno sin escribir, solo parecía inmóvil esperando su respuesta.

\- ¿Nos viste?, ¿donde nos viste?

Hinata mordió su labio inferior. Fue cuando decidió mirarlo pero con una inesperada sonrisa falsa que se había formado en sus dulces labios.

\- Esta tarde luego de clases -apoyo su cabeza en su mano y jugo con su lápiz -. Salí de comer un helado con Toneri, cuando íbamos por la cera al otro lado de la parada cerca de la librería, los vi conversando - dejo de jugar con el lápiz.

Naruto la vio detenidamente. Luego miro aun lado, y cerro sus ojos pensando en varias cosas.

Hinata no sabia que cuando hablaba de esos temas, le ponía en un momento incomodo. Pero tampoco entendía por porque tanto interés de su parte.

Miro de reojo y ella aun no le miraba. Suspiro y decidió darle a confirmar aquello que, ella misma, sin entender había hecho conjeturas por si misma, así estuviera siendo erróneas.

Quizás con eso dejaba de preguntar.

Grave error.

\- Ya ni que decirte - habla luego de un pequeño silencio -. Pero puedes tener razón, en que Sakura y yo hacemos bonita pareja. Desde que lo insinuaste el otro día, no dejo de darle vueltas. Quizás podría intentarlo con ella, ya sabes; que se vuelva mi primera novia.

Hinata ahora si que le miro sorprendida, algo bajo en su pecho, sintió una opresión horrible. Sus ojos se volvieron acuosos. No espero queNaruto estuviera afirmándolo.

\- No, no puedes - susurro, aun así fue medio escuchada. Naruto la miro finalmente no entendiendo muy bien aquello que articulo, alzo una ceja con expresión de desconcierto.

\- ¿No puedo? ¿que no puedo? - Hinata se levanto de golpe apretando su labio inferior -. ¿Y bien?

Hinata apretó sus manos, un enojo repentino se instalo en su ser y su mente se nublo un poco. No le importaba sonara un poquito voluble, seria sincera con lo que en realidad pensaba, puede que ella lo haya comentado y conjeturado primero, pero realmente muy en el fondo de su corazón no sentía fuera ella la correcta.

Quizás fue que en realidad muy en el fondo espero que el lo negara.

\- No puedes salir con Sakura-san, es lo que he pienso -

Aquello si no lo esperaba, alzo sus cejas impresionado. Termino por soltar una sonrisa irónica.

\- Pero si tu eres quien lo comento primero.

\- Lo se, pero es que...

Naruto se empezaba a molestar notando aquella actitud en Hinata.

\- ¿Es que, qué? Yo recuerdo no haberte prohibido salieras con Toneri, ¿por que tu si podrías negarte que saliera con Sakura? - meno la cabeza negando-. Además, ella ha estado conmigo luego que te hicieras novia del tipejo ese - sisea molesto, pero luego mordió su labio inferior haber que había escupido algo como aquello, que sabia no era del todo cierto, al menos no tan de esa manera.

\- ¿Que? - suelta incrédula-. Si yo siempre te llamaba para que estuvieras con nosotros, he intentado pasármela igual contigo cuando no estoy con él, y es obvio que a veces estaré con Toneri por que es mi novio ¡tu en realidad fuiste el que empezaste a ignorarme!

Naruti miro aun lado por que sabia tenia razón en todo aquello. Pero es que no podía evitar sentirse y actuar así ¡estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga Joder !

\- Dime algo...

Levanto su mirada.

\- ¿Por que no me habías dichos todo esto antes?

Naruto desvió otra vez la mirada. No podía decirle el verdadero motivo, podría terminar por arruinar todo. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de ignorar la voz de su corazón que le gritaba se confesara finalmente, revelara todo lo que sentía por ella. Al igual tratando de opacar a la de su mente que le gritaba que no era un buen momento.

\- Naruto te estoy preguntando algo - le llamo seria. Y sin aquel sufijo agregado a su nombre, era mas evidente lo serio del momento.

\- Hinata - la llamo igualmente. Ambos se miraron fijamente, era como un juego de miradas. El ambiente completamente tenso -. Dime la razón por que no quieres salga con Sakura y yo te digo la mía.

\- Yo pregunte primero.

\- La cuestión empezó por el tema que tu tocaste, creo al menos deberías decirme una.

Era que simplemente Hinata no sabia ni el por que, no tenia una razón. O quizás era que no lograba verla ahí en su corazón.

\- Yo... - realmente se vio atrapada sin saber que decir. Mojo sus labios y la necesidad de huir creció-. No, realmente ya no le veo el sentido a esta conversación. Iré, iré a mi hogar. Buenas noches Naruto.

Así que simplemente recogió sus cosas y sin decir ni una palabra mas se fue del apartamento. Naruto no dijo nada, la dejo irse impresionado como decidió evadir el tema. Apretó los puños y golpeo la barra varias veces descargando su frustración en ella.

En segundos muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. Todo lo podía resumir en que era un miedoso, y un cobarde por no permitirse así mismo salir de todos sus miedos y dudas. Inesperadamente se levanto y salio corriendo afuera de su apartamento. Hinata esperaba el elevador cruzada de brazos y molesta; aquel puchero la delataba.

-Espera.

Hinata giro al escucharle al instante no esperando que el fuera a buscarla. Solo que no espero que Naruto la jalara del brazo y la atrapara en un abrazo.

Otros segundos mas para decidirse.

\- Hinata yo...

\- Naruto-kun - le nombro confundida.

Minutos antes discutiendo y ahora el estaba abrazándola.

Naruto la apretó más fuerte contra su pecho, tenia que ser ahora o nunca que confesara todo, ya no podía más.

¿Verdad?

.

.


	5. Vacío

Miro el techo de su habitación fijamente sin ninguna expresión en especifico, parecía ido en medio de aquella oscuridad. Giro entonces su cabeza hacia el buro aun lado de su cama, el reloj marcaba la hora perfecta para que se levantara y alistara para ir a la escuela, al inicio de su ultima semana de clases en aquella institución.

Con toda el animo decaído que mostraba Naruto se levanto, y su mirada recayó en una pila de papel con tapa azul sobre el escritorio. Era su proyecto, el cual había terminado con anterioridad. Y es que simplemente quería ir solo a entregarlo y luego regresar, y no tener que ir a esa ultima semana, que de todos modos era mas de recuperación y entregar de proyecto. Y el no lo necesitaba, le habían informado se graduaría con honores hace unos días.

Miro hacia las cortinas que cubrían su ventana impidiendo entraran los rayos de sol y lo cubrieran por completo. Avanzo lento hacia ellas, alzo sus manos y las tomo de lado a lado abriéndolas por completo, iluminando la habitación finalmente.

Cuando se dirigía hacia su baño, sus agudos odios escucharon pasos y murmullo afuera. Frunció su ceño y sus sentidos se activaron. No queriéndose quedar con la incertidumbre y mucho menos que esta llegara a el, a paso firme avanza hacia fuera de su habitación. Cuando llego sus ojos se abrieron de tal impresión al ver a la persona que estaba ahí, detrás de la barra de la cocina preparando algo con mucha devoción.

— ¿Viejo? — suelta con voz ahogada de la impresión. Este voltea enseguida ante aquella voz repentina en el silencio en que se encontraba antes. Naruto observo su ahora corto cabello blanco por los hombros, pero aun amarrado en una coleta, y sus orbes negros mirándole con una expresión de felicidad y calma entre ellos.

— Naruto, mira cuan grandes estas — se voltea para seguir preparando aquel desayuno—. Ten, te prepare uno, calculando que a esta hora levantabas para ir a la escuela — coloca un pequeño plato con un rico emparedado relleno de muchas cosas deliciosas —. En la nevera hay jugo de naranja, y otras bebidas que compre antes de llegar.

Hablaba pero Naruto aun le miraba impresionada, y es que no esperaba su llegada ese día, el siempre avisaba cuando iba a ir, que era rara vez que lo hacia. Este al darse cuenta suspira y le mira un tanto cohibido.

— No avise, quería sorprenderte con un rico desayuno — Rasco su nuca intentado sonar divertido, y le mira con algo de duda. Sus labios se aprietan un momento, dudando si hablar o callar, pero finalmente vuelven abrirse mirándole fijamente con decisión —. Lo siento —aquello no lo espero haciéndolo sobresaltar. Le miraba con culpa—. Siempre he querido decírtelo. Por mi falta de atención, y debe ser molesto que cuando aparezca lo haga como si fuera el mejor padrino del mundo, que descarado soy ¿verdad?

Naruto termino por parpadear, cierra sus ojos por un momento, para luego suspirar. Acorto la distancia con la barra, y se sentó en el taburete para tomar el emparedado y mordisquearlo, deleitándose con su sabor.

— Sabroso — opino luego de tragar. Pero se quedo por un momento inmóvil, aunque sabia debía decir algo al respecto con lo que su padrino había comentado tan de repente —. No veo necesidad de que te disculpes, es tu trabajo, incluso antes de que mis padres murieran ya andabas ocupado, y casi ni les visitabas — le mira fijamente —. Si, no estabas aquí, pero estabas muy al pendiente de que no me faltara nada en mi nevera o dinero, desde donde te encontraras promoviendo, eso es querer o tener interés en alguien, al menos para mi ha sido así. Y no es como si realmente nunca me visitaste Jiraiya.

El hombre sonrió de modo avergonzado.

— _Vean cuan madurado se ha vuelto. Kushina, Minato_ —piensa con nostalgia—. Aunque si te soy sincero, me quedaría mas tranquilo si me discriminaras y gritaras por mi falta — suelta una ligera carcajada. Naruto le siguió un poco, había sido contagiosa. Hacia días que no reía, así sea sin ganas.

Jiraiya volvió a mirarlo mientras terminaba su desayuno. Mordió su cachete en muestra que estaba pensando algo, y rascando su barbilla.

— Oye.

— ¿Hmp? — fue lo que articulo al estar masticando un ultimo bocado.

— Quisiera invitar a cenar aquella mujer que prácticamente te crío.

Naruto alzo una ceja mirándole acusador.

— No con esa intención — rió nervioso —. Simplemente una cena, entablar una amistad.

— Hanari es una mujer muy ocupado, y actualmente esta de guardia en el hospital, su tiempo libre se ha reducido bastante— Naruto se levanto y dejo el plato en el fregador—. Pero, puedo mandarle un mensaje sobre tu invitación — Jiraiya asintió—. Iré a ducharme , ya se me hace tarde.

Veinte minutos después, Naruto listo se colocaba su mochila en su hombro en la sala. Jiraiya lo miraba de pie sin decir nada mas, aun con su ropa formal con el cual había llegado esa mañana.

— Por cierto, entregare el proyecto, y no tengo pensando ir mas esta semana.

— Por supuesto, me había llegado un correo con un mensaje de tu excelente rendimiento —dudo si decir lo siguiente—. Felicidades, Naruto — pero termino por hacerlo.

— Gracias — alzo su pulgar, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Jiraiya miro su espalda, para luego pronunciar algo que lo hizo detenerse—. ¿Irme contigo? — el hombre asintió. Naruto viro la mirada pensativo un momento, para luego volver a mirarlo— Te daré una respuesta cuando llegue, por la tarde.

...

 _"Me gustas"_

Sus pasos era pesados mientras avanzaba, sus pasos era lo único que escuchaba. La gente alrededor no existía en ese momento. Sus orbes perlas clavados en el piso, su mente mucho mas allá, como en otro planeta.

 _"-No se que decir... Yo, lo siento"_

Su cara se frunció un poco al recordarlo.

 _-Esta bien, solo quería decírtelo. Hinata, no debes mortificarte. No buscaba en realidad que me correspondieras, por que se que estas con otra persona._

 _Esa repentina tranquilidad en su rostro._ _Hinata solo le miraba preocupada desde su posición._

 _El entonces alzo su mano como despidió para irse prácticamente corriendo a su departamento y encerrarse, y ella no hizo nada solo se le quedo mirando confundida hacia su puerta. Aquel lugar que desde niña siempre lo saco a rastras para que comiera con su madre y persona, hasta que el finalmente se acostumbro a su presencia" ._

— No debes mortificarte...— susurra. _  
_

La realidad es que se estaba mortificando mas de lo que él le había pedido no lo hiciera. Hanari cuando llego anoche y escucho un estruendo, se acerco preocupado para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, se había golpeado con la pared pensando nuevamente sobre esa tarde.

¿Como es que una "conversación" sobre una posible relación con Sakura había terminado con Naruto confesándole sobre quien en realidad le gustaba?

Sintió algo nuevamente en su pecho llevando su mano hacia el, apretó ligeramente. Recordó su voz al declarar esas palabras. _Tu_ _me gustas_. Sonaron tan cálidas, y aunque no lo entendía, o no lo quería admitir; se sentía feliz, se sentía dichosa por mas extraño que sonase.

Pero, ¿no estaba siendo egoísta?

¿Por que estaba siendo egoísta?

Ella no debía sentirse feliz por el sentimiento de su amigo, porque ella lo había rechazado.

Lo había lastimado, para completar no se le había acercado desde ese día no sabiendo como hacerlo. Desde ese día ya había pasado otra semana, y desde lejos lo había mirado.

¿Era una cobarde?

Se detuvo a la altura de una parada al llegar a esos pensamientos.

Alzo la mirada, y se sobresalto reconociendo a unos metros de distancia su ancha espalda. Sintió algo en su corazón, y un aleteo en su estomago. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y mordió inconsciente su labio inferior.

Naruto había crecido. Era alto, de contextura atlética, simpático, su piel tostada, esos sus hoyuelos cuando reía con ella. Si, había notado su cambio antes, mucho antes de que el le confesara que ella le gustaba.

Ya se había fijando en cuanto había cambiado su mejor amigo en esos años.

 _Mejor amigo._

Esa palabra ya no sonaba bien en su cabeza.

Su teléfono sonó en ese momento y saco enseguida del bolsillo de su falda escolar. Acepto el mensaje que se reflejaba en la pantalla. _Toneri_ , pensó al ver que era su novio, pero... Miro nuevamente hacia Naruto sin molestarse luego en responder, guardando de nuevo su teléfono observando como él se iba alejando cada vez mas.

Alejarse.

¿Naruto ahora se alejaría de ella?

Su corazón no solo dolió en ese instante, también se sintió vació.

...

Naruto tomo el pomo de aquella puerta blanca y abrió, al pasar noto a Sakura cargar unas cajas hacia su mesa. Ella le miro entre curiosa y confundida al verlo ahí en la sala de concejo estudiantil.

— Oh, a que debo tu visita Naruto.

Abrió una de las cajas y empezó a sacar material escolar.

— Sakura, yo lo siento.

La chica dejo de mover sus mano y volteo a mirarlo ahora si confundida. Noto entonces la mirada de su amigo apagado, y se pregunto que le había sucedido. Aunque siempre se haría una idea de por donde podía ir todo.

Se recuesta de la mesa sin dejar de mirarlo, en ningún momento.

— ¿Por que lo sientes?

Naruto saco una mano de su bolsillo y rasco su nuca dudoso, pero decidió al final ser directo.

— No iré al viaje, y como me habías invitado a ir como tu acompañante, mínimo podía avisarte.

Sakura no espero aquello, pero creyó viendo que no era relevante al notar su semblante muerto, se cruzo de brazos y alzo su mano.

— Esta bien, es lo de menos. Pero sin dudarlo, te paso algo mas ¿me vas a decir? — el chico se quedo callado por un momento, para luego suspirar y decidió hablar aunque sea por ultima vez de sus temas amoroso con su amiga.

...

— ¿Quieres ir al cine hoy?

— No tengo ganas.

Toneri frunció su ceño ante la negativa de Hinata, ella nunca decía que no a sus invitaciones. Se recosto de la mesa de aquella cafetería, sus amigos a su alrededor conversaban animadamente así que no estaban muy al pendiente de ellos sin comenzaban una discusión.

— Te mande un mensaje esta mañana, y no me respondiste.

Hinata suspiro y dejo sus palillos aun lado para darle un sorbo a su soda.

— No lo escuche, estaba en mi bolso.

— Esta bien Hinata. Exijo que me digas que ocurre.

Ella le miro finalmente, y entonces cuando lo vio no pudo evitarlo. No pudo evitar compararlo con Naruto, no, en muchos gestos y acciones siempre lo había comparado con Naruto, pensando en el tacto amable que siempre le brindo.

Y hasta ese momento fue que se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, dejándola desconcertada.

Toneri era muy guapo y tenia detalles con ella, pero, había descubierto un defecto muy grande, era muy brusco al hablar la mayor parte del tiempo. Sobre todo cuando no hacían o respondía a lo que el quería, o principalmente lo que el solo quería escuchar.

Eso lo había visto varias veces mientras estaba en ese grupo.

— No ocurre nada — se encoje de hombros—. Me adelantare al salón.

Y justamente en ese momento que se levanto Toneri la tomo bruscamente del brazo sorprendiéndola. Los demás de la mesa no se dieron cuenta al seguir con lo suyo, o simplemente se hicieron los desentendido.

Desde hace días ponía en duda la _amistad_ de ese grupo, el cual ingreso cuando se hizo novia de Toneri ¿solo estaban por beneficio? ¿popularidad? Recordó que empezó a cuestionar eso cuando escucho a la chica de su derecha burlarse de la chica a su izquierda.

— Ni se te ocurra dejarme así — le mira fijamente, su rostro molesto.

— ¿Puedes soltarme? me estas lastimando — el chico la soltó pero no dejaba de mirarle fijamente, molesto, irritado.

Ahora que Hinata lo penaba mas detenidamente, ¿por qué Toneri le gustaba?

¿Solo le gustaba?

¿O era en realidad una atracción que solo sintió en su momento?

Recordó que se conocieron cuando ella entre en el club de fotografía, conocer a alguien con la misma pasión por algo fue evidente que la cautivo. Luego cuando el paso a ser de su mismo salón de clases, llegaron a entablar muchas conversaciones en el recreo. En su tiempo le parecieron muy amenas, y atrayentes. Tanto que hizo que ella se confesara, sintiendo que realmente quería a Toneri como su primer novio.

Parpadeo.

¿Entonces solo había sido labia todo ese tiempo?

Tomo su frente y masajeo un poco antes tantas preguntas que últimamente se formulaba.

Sin decir mas abandono la cafetería, dejándose atrás a un muy molesto Toneri, quien sobresalto a todos en la mesa pateando una silla.

Avanzo rápidamente por los pasillos hacia el salón, y entonces paro de golpe al notar a Naruto salir del salón del concejo estudiantil seguido de Sakura. Ambos alzaron sus manos y se fueron por caminos distintos.

Hinata se hizo la desentendida cuando Sakura paso por su lado, quien pareció hacer lo mismo.

Cuando se hubo sola camino rápidamente hacia el salón decidida a buscarlo, adivinaba ahí se encontraba Naruto, pero cuando cuando llego no lo vio por ninguna esquina.

Se acerco a su mesa. Estaba vacía, sin su mochila.

Vació, ese vació en su interior también aumento.

...

Abrió la puerta del departamento, e ingreso rápidamente. Naruto se sintió libre, libre por haber terminado finalmente su año escolar. Había entregado su proyecto adelantado, y hablo en la dirección solicitando su titulo cuanto antes, no teniendo deseos de ir tampoco a la graduación, y como había dicho antes, mucho menos al ultimo viaje escolar.

Se disculpo mucho con Sakura, y luego de hablar un poco mas, se despidió, ya que no sabia cuando se volverían a ver o encontrar por las calles. Aun asi la chica le dijo el no perder el contacto por mensaje.

— Viejo, Hanari-san me respondió, dice que pueden cenar esta misma noche — Naruto dejo su mochila en el sofá y se encontró con jiraiya en la cocina preparándose algo de comer, quien al verlo sonrió sin dejar de hacer lo suyo.

— ¡Excelente! ¿Iras?

Naruto negó.

— Quisiera dormir, lo que queda de hoy hasta que sabe que hora por la mañana — tomo una libreta, saco un lápiz adjuntado a el y escribió — . El numero de Hanari-san, para que cuadren el lugar y la ahora.

— Bien, la llevare a un lugar espectacular

— Nada de ligar — Naruto le miro advertido.

— Solo la llevare a comer y agradecerle lo que yo no hice. Pareces un hijo celoso.

Naruto solo se alzo de hombros con una sonrisa divertida, algo inesperado para Jiraiya. Se dirigió a la nevera para servirse un poco de jugo de naranja y cuando bebió miro al hombre quien atendía paciente el tocino en el salten.

— Sobre lo que me platicaste antes de irme — ante ese el señor le miro rápidamente con atención —. Pensándolo bien, me gustaría ir. Nunca he salido de esta ciudad y quizás cambiar de ambiente por un rato, me ayude a definir que quiero para mi futuro.

Jiraiya parpadeo antes sus palabras.

— ¿A donde iriamos?

— ¿Estas seguro?

Naruto le miro confundido.

— Me propusiste viajar contigo esta mañana ¿ahora te estas retractando?

Jiraiya niega y ríe nervioso.

— No, nada de eso. Simplemente estando casi ocho años aquí, pensé se te haría mucho mas difícil alejarte o decirte, mas dejando aquellas dos lindas señoritas— pico el tocino y coloco en un plato. Naruto no dijo nada ante eso, sus ojos fueron los que hablaron en ese momento por el, volviéndose un poco apagados —. Me alegra mucho aceptaras. Te aviso que no estaremos en un lugar fijo, así que no se si te parezca estar brincando de un lado a otro. Y eso es porque empezare las promociones del nuevo lanzamiento de mi libro — sonrió.

Naruto dejo el vaso en la barra y se encogio de hombros.

— Esta bien, puedo con ello. Y por cierto, felicidades por tu nuevo libro.

Jiraiya entonces se detuvo para mirarlo con curiosidad.

— Oye ¿Nunca has leído mis libros?

— Viejo, todos son libros eróticos.

— ¡No sabes de lo que te pierdes!

Miro el techo de su habitación, su madre había salido hace media hora. Se sorprendió al ver que el padrino de Naruto la había invitado a un cena para agradecerle por el cuidado de su ahijado en esos años. Nunca lo había conocido salvo por algunas fotos en Internet, así que la llegada e invitación le había tomado por sorpresa.

Se pregunto como estaría Naruto y la llegada de su tutor. Y sintió que en el pasado no hubiera tardado en subir e invitarlo a ver una película, para luego conversar animados por horas. Pero ahora con ese presente, estaría muy fuera de lugar solo llegar y tocar como si nada fuera pasado a su puerta.

Como si su confesión no hubiera pasado, como si ella no lo hubiera rechazado.

Sintió presión en su pecho. Le dolía.

Coloco una almohada en su cabeza y cerro los ojos. Fue cuando sintió algo vibrar en su cama y los abrió enseguida quitando la almohada y miro hacia su teléfono. Tomo enseguida y suspiro al ver que era un mensaje de Toneri.

 _Toneri._

Era tan diferente la sensación ahora cuando se trataba de él.

— Estoy en el parque, cerca de tu complejo. Baja — leyó el mensaje y frunció sus labios al ver que la estaba ordenando, prácticamente. Miro un momento a su alrededor, pensando, analizado, y finalmente creyó haber llegado a una conclusión.

Se levanto y vistió para salir de su apartamento rápidamente.

Llego a la entrada del lugar, y dio con Toneri sin mucho esfuerzo. Al fondo podía ver a parejas disfrutar la noche, o niños jugando alrededor siendo vigilados por sus padres. El la esperaba sentando en un banco de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Pasa algo? — dice cuando se sitúa a su lado.

Inmediatamente el chico levanta su mirada y le observa, Hinata lo noto molesto.

— ¿Que, que pasa? yo soy el que quiero saber que mierda pasa con mi novia — se levanto de golpe —. La semana pasado estuviste mas que distante y rechazabas mi contacto, y hoy con esa mierda que me dejaras con la palabra en la boca sin ninguna explicación — expresa iracundo.

Hinata le miro fijamente, no sorprendida ni un poco por su tono de voz, quizás el que si la utilizara con ella esa noche. Apretó sus puños en los bolsillo de su chaqueta y no le aparto la mirada ni por un momento.

— Escuchándote Toneri, ni estabas preocupado por mi — responde finalmente—. Solo pensando en ti, y seguro en que tu novia no te dejara como pendejo frente al grupo — expreso molesta—. Ni siquiera en toda esa semana pudiste preguntarme al menos si me ocurría algo.

Toneri parpadeo ante aquello, Hinata pudo ver como su expresión irritado cambiaba.

— No, no es así.

— ¿Entonces como es?

— ¿Acaso crees que no lo he notado? — Hinata no entendió—. He notado como miras al pendejo de tu amigo. Esa semana no dejabas de mirarlo en el salón tan triste y cohibida—le señalo, y coloco las manos en sus cinturas irónico—. Siempre, siempre es por el tipejo ese, incluso muchas veces en nuestras salidas solo mencionabas cosas de el... Enserio que era malditamente molesto ¡no me interesaba en lo absoluto!

Hinata se sonrojo un poco ante ello, rememorando ciertas conversaciones.

No supo que decir ante ello, le había tomado por sorpresa.

— Muero de celos Hinata — admitió Toneri, sorprendiéndola—. Cuando estábamos juntos y el pasaba no podía evitar que saliera mi antiguo yo, y mirarle con total desafió al tenerte, incluso en este momento vuelvo a ser ese Toneri que quería dejar en el pasado —callo un momento—. Yo, tengo pasado de bastardo, pero cuando te conocí realmente pensé que podría cambiar, pero dude mucho si pedirte que seas mi novia, porque creí que no te merecía— Hinata solo escuchaba sus palabras—. Pero luego tu fuiste valiente y te me confesaste, me sorprendí y realmente fui feliz en ese momento —alboroto su cabello un poco con una mano—. Realmente pensé estaría bien, pero veo que incluso tu sin saberlo solo te dejaste cegar por mi en su momento, donde quizás ni me querías de esa manera como yo lo hago.

Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par antes sus palabras. No esperando aquello, sintió sus labios secos y su mente analizar muchas cosas, acaso ¿ella había sido mala con dos chicos al mismo tiempo?

— Toneri, yo...

— Aunque eras mi novia, aun tenias mas acciones y atenciones con él — su labios hicieron una mueca —. Como esos bentos, me quede esperando que uno al menos fuera mio, pero ninguno llego a mis manos — apretó un puño —. Y cuando Ukon me dijo a quien se los entregabas, realmente me molesto. Pero me lo traje, no sabes cuanto tarde para calmar ese coraje, sino sabia haría una locura.

Hinata no sabia ahora que decir. Bajo de su hogar pensando que Toneri montaría un show, pero la moneda no había caído con la cara que pensó. Se sintió tonta, y sus argumentos preparados ante un posible ataque de su parte se habían reducido.

Toneri se creía mala persona, pero ella también lo había sido.

Toneri si había sido buen novio, ella ahora no creía para nada haber sido buena novia.

— ¿Te gusta Naruto? ¿cierto Hinata?

Aquella pregunta saliendo de sus labios la paralizo, y miro a sus ojos impresionada. Era una pregunta que había evitarse hacerse o escuchar en voz alta, sabiendo que podría hacerle ver su mundo totalmente diferente a como era antes, algo que por alguna razón le dio miedo en su momento.

¿Te gusta Naruto? se repitió en su mente.

 _¿Me gusta mi mejor amigo?_ pensó directamente esta vez.

— Yo...

Aquel silencio lo dijo todo para Toneri.

Toneri mordió su labio inferior, notando un brillo especial en los ojos perlas de su novia, pero no eran para el. No, su ahora ex novia. Suspiro queriendo dejar el dolor ante un hecho que ya veía mas que cercano. Ella le evito nuevamente la mirada, y el no queriendo perder mas el tiempo soltó aquella pregunta, donde era obvio ya tenia una respuesta, quizás solo quería ver si aun había un poquito de esperanza entre ellos dos.

— ¿Que pasara ahora entre nosotros?

Silencio, solo hubo silencio en ese momento.

Hinata entendió entonces que el quería ella decidiera por los dos. Y así había sido, ella ya había llegado a una conclusión antes de salir de su habitación. Trago grueso viendo que se le estaba haciendo mas difícil de lo que creyó. Porque si, había sido lindo estando con Toneri, y no podía arrepentirse de muchas de ellas.

¿Pero era correcto seguir ahora no sintiendo que iba a ser lo mismo?

No quería hacerle eso a Toneri, tampoco creía poder hacerlo a ella misma. Y el haciéndole esa pregunta, ya le daba a entender que lo de ellos estaba roto. Algo que había ocurrido con un simple y sutil corte, sin ambos prevenirlo.

No, para Toneri siempre había estado colgando de un hilo.

Y ahora para ella también era así, no había mucho mas que pensar en lo de ellos.

La imagen de Naruto sonriendo y tomando su mano vino a su mente. Envolviéndola, haciéndola comprender, sentir y finalmente querer hablar y dar una respuesta clara ante toda aquella situación.

Ya no habría mas dudas.

 _Quiero a Naruto..._

— Toneri — llamo finalmente, este le miro con su rostro afligido dándole a entender que ya sabia su respuesta—. Yo, lo mejor... — mordió su labio inferior—. Sin duda lo mejor sera que terminemos.

El solo vuelve a desviar su mirada luego que termino de decir aquello, en sus labios se forma una mueca como si intentara sonreír pese a la situación pero termino en todo lo contrario, la curva en su labio solo termino hacia abajo demostrando su verdadero sentir en ese momento.

La noche, la serena brisa, las voces alegres de los niños de fondo.

Un conjunto de cosas que acompaño el ambiente esa noche, la noche que todo había terminado para ellos. No dijeron nada por unos cortos minutos, solo hasta que Toneri volvió a mirarla y sus ojos y hoyuelo estaban hundidos, fue cuando obligo a sus labios formar una sonrisa. Seca, sin vida, solo querer aparentar _'estoy bien'_.

— Entonces este es el adiós — dijo finalmente.

Hinata se sintió mal, en ningún momento fue por terminar sino por haber lastimado a Toneri, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente. Aunque habia leído una vez, que esa era una de las peores maneras de lastimar a alguien.

— Este es el adiós — repitió Hinata.

Pero no espero que con un ultimo movimiento de valor, el albino se le acerco con prisa rodeándola con sus brazos. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, no esperando de su persona algo como aquello, pero poco después con ese abrazo lo entendió. El que no debía ser realmente una despedida en malos términos; _Espero tengas éxito en lo que te propongas de ahora en adelante_ , le susurro.

Hinata sintió como las lagrimas se acumulaban, y alzo sus brazos rodeándolo, aceptando pero no pudo decir nada mas. Para ella estaba confirmado, Toneri no era para nada malo, solo una persona como defectos; como todos.

Se separaron, y en un ultimo suspiro en medio de una discreta sonrisa, Toneri se marcho.

Dándole ahora la espalda, él solo cerro sus ojos ahora frustrados, mostrando su gran tristeza.

Y es que en verdad la quería como para terminar, pero aprendió esa noche que amar a alguien es no obligarlo a estar contigo, y mas si este no siente lo mismo y _ama_ a otra persona. Miro hacia cielo, las estrellas lo mantuvieron y acompañaron en esa noche.

Aunque quizás podía pasar por un bar antes ir a casa.

 _Si, quizás era lo mejor. Me dare el gusto_.

...


	6. Lo primordial

Su corazón ya no estaba confundido, palpitaba como loco al haber aclarado finalmente sus mas enrollados sentimientos. Abrazo sus rodillas sentada al pie de su cama y miro hacia la ventana. Era fin de semana, y cinco días que había terminado con Toneri.

Cinco días que se habían sumado al estar tiempo sin hablar o estar cerca de Naruto.

Cinco días en que pensó que lo mejor si era estar alejada, no queriendo lastimarlo mas, y mucho menos luego que lo ignoro desde que le revelo lo que él sentía. Con ello llegando a la conclusión que de pararte frente a alguien luego de no hace mucho haberlo rechazado y confesarle de golpe que si lo querías, no seria el gesto mas convincente y creíble a lo ojos de esa persona.

Estiro las piernas y camino a gatas hacia un estante frente a su cama, en la ultima hilera tomo una caja y sentándose nuevamente la coloco sobre sus muslos. Quito la tapa, y saco de ahí un álbum de fotos, la tapa bellamente decorada con mariposas, y en el medio un dibujo de dos niños tomados de la mano.

Vio la primera pagina; sonrió dulcemente. Vio la segundo; soltó una carcajada al ver una fotografía de Naruto con torta en a cara y una mueca de disgustos por la broma que ella le aplico. Llego a la tercera y sintió sus ojos ahora acuosos. Pero no las retuvo, dejo descendieran por sus mejillas.

— Hinata saldré un momento, ¿quieres te compre algo para el viaje que tendrán pasado mañana? — paro de hablar al verla en el suelo— . ¿Por que lloras? —la mujer se acerco exaltada hacia su hija al darse cuenta —. ¿Te duele algo? — tomo sus hombros con delicadeza.

— Mamá no quiero — Hanari no entendió—. No quiero Naruto se vaya— chilla sorprendiendo a la mujer para luego solo mirarle comprensiva. Se le hacia raro que hace cinco días cuando le comento la noticia durante el desayuno solo se haya quedado callada,sin ningún comentario al respecto. Pensó luego saltaría en su casa con Naruto tomando del brazo pidiéndole no se fuera, pero Naruto en esos días ni piso su casa.

Y cuando propuso hacerle una cena tras revelarle que se iba, su expresión fue de tal incredulidad, pero luego solo se marcho a su habitación en silencio. Dándole a entender que no sabia nada hasta que ella hablo.

Y así se quedo hasta verla de esta manera.

Ambos eran sus hijos, los había criado desde pequeños, para ella era fácil deducir que algo muy fuerte había pasado entre ellos para estar tan separados. No sabia obviamente con exactitud lo que había ocurrido, pero debía quizás tenia que ver con _sentimientos_.

— Pero fui mala con él, fui una idiota — apoyo su frente en el pecho de su madre—. Quiero ser egoísta y tratar de que no se vaya, pero mi mente dice que es lo mejor para él— sorbió su nariz—. Quizás es mejor, quizás así conoce a una buena chica que no le haga sufrir como yo... — había cerrado sus ojos ante la idea y celos que eso le ocasionaba.

Pero ¿seria lo justo no?

Seria justo para por todo lo que le lastimo.

— Hinata cariño — Hanari la tomo de las mejillas húmedas, entendiendo aun menos —. ¿Que paso? explícate bien...

— Lastime el corazón de Naruto, mamá. Cuando me prometí de pequeña no hacerlo, si no siempre ayudarle, siempre tenderle una mano. Pero fui una ciega y no vi antes lo que estaba justo frente a mi— Frunció su ceño con arrepentimiento—. Y lo que yo en realidad sentía.

La mujer parpadeo ante su respuesta, luego suspiro con una apenas visible sonrisa. Ya se confirmaba por donde podía ir el asunto. No, estaba mas que segura por donde iba el asunto con sus palabras.

Miro hacia un lado, topándose con el álbum de fotos abierto en cierta pagina. La primera foto era de; Hinata y Naruto de pequeños dormidos abrazados en la sala rodeados de juguetes, la siguiente era de ellos empezando en la secundaria con Naruto pasandole un brazo por la cintura y Hinata haciendo el signo de paz. Luego otra empezando la preparatoria, ambos mirándose fijamente sonriendo felices por empezar el inicio del fin de su año escolar.

Recordó que esas tres fotos las tomo ella precisamente, y luego de que el flash apagara con esas tres fotos capturadas en su respectivo momento, siempre le genero que no se le haría raro que entre esos dos surgiera algo muy bonito mas adelante.

Solo que parece las cosas se habían complicado.

Hinata se había encandilado como típica chica de preparatoria por solo lo guapo de un chico.

Naruto sin saber afrontar como estar enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Si, Hanari siempre tuvo presente del sentimiento del rubio por su hija. No era tan difícil de darse cuenta si ponías atención, bueno, obvio razón que tuvo su hija hasta ahora.

— ¿Quieres desahogarte con mamá? — Hinata abrió sus ojos y le miro como niña pequeña. Viéndose tan vulnerable, tan frágil, tan angustiada, de la misma manera cuando su esposo murió, y ella la acobijo todas esas noches en su pecho, explicándole con las palabras correctas el porque su papá no estaba ya con ellas.

Ambos aun eran jóvenes y para un adulto esos temas de amor adolescente ya no eran relevantes, viéndolo simplemente como los jóvenes siempre se ahoga en un vaso con agua cuando aun tiene camino por recorrer.

Pero Hanari no iba a verlo de ese modo, ella entendía como la adolescente que fue una vez, y para ella un problema era un problema, y lo de los muchachos creía eran uno de los mas importantes de resolver, no eran menos irrelevantes y mucho de ellos podían marcar un antes y un después para su aun futuro . Y así como hacia con ella de pequeña, la acobijaría y le haría entender que no todo estaba perdido.

...

Sus perlas miraron fijamente aquella puerta, y acercándose mas incluso escucho una voz alta y masculina de alguien mas adentro. Suponía era el señor Jiraiya, parecía hablar por teléfono al nadie estar respondiendole.

Suspiro y palmeo sus mejillas para darse nuevamente valor, donde era irónico cuando antes simplemente tocaba o pasaba a su departamento sin pensar tanto. Avanzo y termino por abrir la puerta, dando con efectivamente padrino de Naruto, quien como adivino terminaba de hablar por teléfono.

Sus perlas dieron con unas maletas arriba del sofa. Sintió entonces un vació al caer en cuenta que en verdad estaba pasando. Naruto se iría.

— Hola — saludo aun desde el marco de la puerta.

— Oh, sin duda desde ser Hinata, te parece mucho a tu madre — el sonrió amable—. Mucho gusto pequeña, soy el señor Jiraiya, realmente me alegra conocerte, apenas te había visto en fotos.

Hinata coloco sus manos juntas.

— Lo mismo digo, encantada señor Jiraiya — hizo una reverencia al ser mayor, y volvio a echar un ojo hacia el interior del apartamento a medida que se volvia a incorporar. El escritor se dio cuenta fácilmente y rió internamente. La chica era una monada, suponía una de las razones del porque su ahijado la quería tanto.

— Si buscas a Naruto, se fue a su trabajo.

Hinata mordió su labio ante aquello, pensando tanto se había olvidado de ese detalle.

— Vendré mas tarde entonces. — giro en sus talones para marcharse, pero la voz del señor la retuvo.

— Hinata, haré una cena especial esta noche. Naruto es muy apreciado para ustedes, y me gustaría compartieran esta cena, antes que salgamos de viaje ¿podrías avisarle a tu mamá?

Hinata agito las pestañas, y sonriendo forzosamente segundos después asintió, para finalmente salir del apartamento lo mas rápido que pudo. Se ubico en el pasillo de su piso y se afinco del barandal con una gran presión en el pecho. La brisa acompañándola, meciendo los mechones sueltos de su largo cabello azabache.

Se quedo ahí por un rato, mirando hacia el horizonte luego sin siquiera mover un músculo.

Y fue entonces que salio corriendo sin nada poder prevenirlo en aquel segundo, y lo hizo, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

...

Seco el sudor de su frente luego de limpiar aquella mesa, y viendo no había mas por limpiar y hasta ese momento no llegaban clientes, se dirigió a la parte de la cocina. Al ingresar, se encontró con una simpática mujer de cabello castaño, quien cargaba un bebé a quien le hacia mimos muy concentrada, muy feliz.

Todo había mejorado para Ayame y la relación con su ahora prometido. Y él estaba contento por ella, era una joven mujer muy amable.

Se extraño al no ver al dueño cocinando.

— ¿Y el señor Teuchi?

— Fue a comprar algo para Kouta, no deja de consentirlo cada vez que puede— la mujer le respondió sin de hacerle caritas graciosas al recién nacido. Entonces cuando Naruto fue a tomar un vaso y llenarlo con agua, la expresión del rostro de la mujer cambio y lo miro con un brillo curioso— Ne, Naruto, ¿Y cuando vas a regresar? — Naruto entendió a que se refería, y se afinco de la pared aun lado del bebedero—. Te vamos a extrañar, no dudes de eso.

— No tengo un estimado, Ayame-chan — rasca su nuca sincero mientras tomaba del vaso—. También extrañare trabajar con ustedes.

Ambos sonrieron.

— Bueno, con las promociones y firmas del nuevo libro de tu padrino, sin duda llegaras a conocer tantos lugares — sonrió amable, y siguió meciendo a su bebé—. Sin duda imagínate todo lo que te divertirás Naruto-kun. Conocerás calles nuevas, tiendas nuevas, probaras platillos nuevos. Sin duda no querrás venirte. Oh, no soy yo, y estoy emocionada ¿no es así, mi precioso Kouta? — pregunta a su bebé quien solo le miraba con brillo curioso y babeaba un dedito.

Naruto quedo pensando las palabras de la Ayame, y no respondió nada. Aunque la joven mujer no esperaba una respuesta a algo que para ella ya estaba afirmado, ya que posiblemente era el sueño de cualquier adolescente; viajar por el mundo.

Y no era del todo mentira, pero...

Se escucharon las campanillas del mediano restaurante, anunciado la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Naruto tomo una pequeña libreta, y fue enseguida a cumplir con su trabajo. Cuando salio de la cocina, se detuvo de golpe al _verla_ hay del otro lado de la barra.

Sus mejillas coloreadas, su rostro algo perlado del sudor. Parecía que había corrido un maratón al respirar algo agitada.

Y entonces sintió un golpe en el pecho al recordar esos días luego del _rechazo._

No, al recordar esos días de su _indiferencia_.

— Naruto, yo...

Su cuerpo tembló, y respondió de manera mecánica, siguiendo con el protocolo de la tienda.

— Bienvenido a Ichiraku Ramen. Le informo, que solo tenemos preparado ramen de shoyu en estos momentos, pero si gusta puede esperar, el cocinero no debe tardar en regresar.

— Naruto, sabes que no...

— El cocinero esta ausente en estos momentos, así que es lo que podemos servirle por ahora.

— ¡No me evadas! — grito Hinata, llamando un poco la atención de las personas que quedaban en el lugar almorzando, pero ella no presto atención. Y fue cuando Naruto soltó una carcajada, seca, sin gracia.

Pero Hinata admitía que no le sorprendió en ningún momento, porque sabia el porqué de ella.

— ¿Evadirte? — cuestiona irónico al aire luego de aquella carcajada. Hinata termino bajando un poco la cabeza, sabia mas que nadie que era la menos indicaba para pronunciar esa palabra. Pero finalmente estaba ahí, quería hablar con él, quería al menos él _no se fuera_ estando ambos distanciados.

— ¿Podemos hablar ? — le volvió a mirar fijamente, sus ojos temblorosos, deseando el aceptara.

Naruto sintió sus manos sudar y no le aparto la mirada. Verla ahí luego de aquel día, luego de que se apartara y que esa soledad de niño sentía lo había rodeado nuevamente. Porque había esperado al menos ella no le ignorara como lo hizo por días, pero había sido al final de manera. Y lo que le pareció aun doloroso, incluso aun mas que le hubiera rechazado.

Y mientras estaba en su habitación, siempre miraba al techo, pensando desde cuando eran niños y en todo lo que se divertían y convivían. Y entonces con ello se preguntaba si él era el que había estado mal, el _permitir_ que sus sentimientos cambiaran, y crecieran como lo habían hecho. Pero no, llego finalmente a la conclusión, y por si mismo, que esas cosas no podían evitarse, y mas si eran de verdad.

 _¿_ _Podemos hablar?;_ resonó en su mente, y su mente quiso decirle que no, pero se mentiría a si mismo que no espero o ansiaba al menos esto de su parte. Su corazón, sentía como le rogaba querer ver que más podía ocurrir.

Abrió por un momento la boca, apretó sus manos y se dio valor para finalmente hablarle.

— Luego del trabajo, salgo dentro de dos hora — pronuncia sin mirarle. Hinata si le miro con una mediana sonrisa, sintiendo aunque sea un poquito de alivio al ver que había aceptado.

— Estaré esperándote en la Plaza Green — y giro en sus talones dispuesta a esperarlo. Porque, no seria nada con lo que él tuvo que esperar a que ella dejara su cobardía de lado, y entendiera finalmente el torbellino de su mente y corazón.

...

Sus ojos azules dieron con ella rápidamente, no era una plaza tan grande.

Lo que resto de trabajo ese día, no había sino estado mas que nervioso. Ayame y el señor Teuchi hasta se lo hicieron saber, y hasta le permitieron salir antes por si se sentía mal. Pero Naruto se negó, el iba a llegar a la hora acordada. No queriendo ver que si podía tener un poco de orgullo.

Avanzo finalmente hacia el banco que ella ocupaba. Se sentó sin mas, y ella no giro a verlo.

Silencio, y mas silencio por varios minutos.

Hinata mientras lo esperaba pensó bastante en como comenzar ¿pero como llegar hacerlo de la manera correcta, luego de que tu seas quien la cago tanto? Se enderezo, y soltó lo primero que viniera de su corazón.

— Así que te vas — Naruto le miro de reojo, Hinata miraba aun hacia el frente. Mas al fondo, había un par de niños jugar en un pequeño tobogán y pisar arena—. Mamá me lo dijo un día después que tuvo la cena con tu padrino.

Naruto no se impresiono que lo supiera, su padrino le había comentando que se lo haba comentado a Hanari. Y supuso no iba a tardar tanto en ella saberlo. Y entonces se pregunto, si había sido finalmente la fuerte razón de que ella se acercara nuevamente a él.

¿Como tomarlo?

Como algo bueno ¿no?

Si estuvo tentado dejar todo de lado e ir a contarle a Hinata su decisión personalmente, queriendo ver su reacción, pero a la vez creyó estaba bien así. Evitar volver a verla, evitar remover la herida.

Evitar ver que ella podría solo volver alegarse.

Evitar sentir mas soledad.

O esperando en realidad, que fuera ella la que terminara acercándose a él, como en ese preciso momento.

— Termine con Toneri — revela de golpe luego de otro pequeño silencio, y definitivamente eso si que no se lo esperaba por nada. Salto un poco en su asiento y le miro sin disimular su total sorpresa ante la noticia.

— ¿Qué? — cuestiona, con su voz muy exaltado, y algo creciendo en su pecho.

Hinata tragando grueso y aun con los nervios a flor de piel, se armo nuevamente de valor y decidió mirarle. Y que todo fuera de frente, que todo fuera sincero.

— Si te lo digo, no me creerías — rió sin ganas —. Solo, me di cuenta que era una ilusión temporal, labia, mas o menos con esas palabras— movió las manos —. Yo, si tome cariño a Toneri, pero solo llego ahí. Creí que había algo más. No se realmente como pude equivocarme tanto.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras la escuchaba. Y no aguanto y se levanto del banco de un impulso por cada sentimiento mezclado. Hinata le miro confundida, no sabiendo como tomarse ese movimiento de su parte. Temió que se marchara incluso, al no querer seguir escuchándola.

Naruto llevo las manos a su nuca, y es que se sentía ansioso, enojado, confundido, ¿feliz?, ¿tranquilo?, molesto, e irritado... Feliz, no podía siquiera evitarlo.

Pero...

Recordó el día que ella llego toda dispuesta a ser novia del albino, de que en verdad le quería...

¿Ahora salia que solo era una ilusión?

¿labia?

¿Era posible luego de ver su entusiasmo?

— Hinata, realmente no entiendo que buscas luego de tanto — se agacho un poco y frente a ella, Hinata siguió viéndole, sin apartarle la mirada como se había prometido. Y ahora menos tensa al ver que aun seguía ahí con ella, dispuesto a seguir escuchando, a seguir hablando—. No te entiendo — suelta sincero—. Si lo haces solo por mi confesión, te dije que no le echaras cabeza, es irrelevante, no...

No sabia como realmente tomárselo.

Hinata frunció el ceño ante su ultima palabra.

— No, no es por tu confesión, y no la des de irrelevante, porque no fue así —acerco un poco su rostro. Naruto se sorprendió con eso ultimo—. Créeme, me di cuenta no había mas que _amistad_ con Toneri — no dejo de mirarle, que viera el brillo sincero de sus ojos. Al verlo aun con una ligera mueca de inconformidad suspiro, y entonces primero algo dudosa alzo su mano, pero termino depositando en su mejilla.

Naruto sintió como una parte de su corazón se alegraba con aquel tacto.

— Solo, quiero pedirte perdón, y que anhelo recuperar tu confianza, te extraño — sonríe reteniendo su lagrimas, dejando anonadado a Naruto—. Perdón por no darme cuenta antes de tus sentimientos— una lagrima bajo por su mejilla—. _De los míos_ — pensó—. Y con ello, hacerte siempre cuestiones o comentarios que te incomodaban. No fue considerado de mi parte. Y aun así, te digo no fue absolutamente nada a propósito para hacerte daño.

Naruto se volvió a sentar a su lado, aun ambos sin aun dejar de mirarse.

Hinata ahora no sabia que podía estar pasando por su mente, no sabia realmente como interpretaría sus disculpas.

Siguió acariciando, tratando de transmitirle aun mas sinceridad con aquel tacto.

Entonces recordó, lo otro que estaba queriendo que él realizara para su bien.

— Y realmente quería desearte un buen viaje — acaricio su mejilla con total dulzura—. Que te diviertas, que disfrutes, conozcas. Una total aventura— detuvo la acaricia, y donde otra lagrima se escapo y bajo por su mejilla, cerrando sus ojos un momento—. Nada tiene que cambiar.

No quería decir nada mas, no quería sin querer llegar a pronunciar la palabra _amigos_. Porque ya era algo que no sentía, donde ambos realmente ya no se veían de esa manera. Y si le revelada ahora su verdadero sentir, seguía firmemente creyendo que sin duda no era el mejor momento. Luego de sembrarles tantas dudas e inseguridades.

¿Entonces cuando seria el momento correcto? Aun no lo sabia, pero su mamá tenia razón cuando platico con ella y aconsejo. Lo importante y primordial tenia que ser era recuperar la confianza que siempre hubo entre los dos, esa chispa vivas y química que desde niño tuvieron. Conversar y pedir disculpas, todo con completa sinceridad.

No dejando que el tema del rechazo dominara la conversación.

Fue entonces que abrió ligeramente sus ojos al sentir como él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

— Solo, corresponderme el abrazo, Hinata — susurro, con voz realmente patosa.

Hinata parpadeo, no entendía si de esa manera le estaba aceptando sus disculpas, pero estiro los brazos encantada, lo rodeo con calidez, y dejo simplemente el tiempo avanzara en ese momento. Entendió finalmente, que el si lo estaba aceptando.

Naruto la apretó mas a su cuerpo, sin duda la extrañaría. Si había aceptado sus disculpas y se lo quiso transmitir con eso. Quizás los del ' _club de la friendzon_ e' si lo vieran, se indignaran con el por tomar esa decisión y con solo una conversación. Pero la conocía, sabia y sentía todo había sincero.

Y aunque aun le dolía el tema de amarla y _no ser correspondido_. Tenerla nuevamente cerca, así sea aun como su amiga, le hacia sentir realmente que era suficiente, porque Hinata era la familia que no quería perder. Vería que hacer con sus sentimientos, era algo que debía tomar y aceptar.

Hinata ubico su cabeza en su hombro aun sin romper el abrazo, sintiendo que todo había mejorado a pesar que ella sabia aun quedaba algo mas por _revelar_.

Y mientras lo vio marcharse aquel lunes junto a su padrino en aquel taxi, abrazada a su madre reteniendo las ganas de llorar, realmente deseaba llegara otra vez el día en que estaría a su lado. Donde esperaba no arrepentirse de haber tomar la decisión de no haberle confesado lo que ahora ella sentía por él antes de su viaje.

Que ella si lo veía con otros ojos.

Que ella si lo amaba.

...


	7. ¿Qué estarás haciendo?

_¿Qué estarás haciendo?_

Miraba a través de aquel gran ventanal apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano, no había otra cosa mas entretenida esa mañana, ya había termino su café con leche y wafles de desayuno. Su teléfono reposaba a un lado de su bolso sobre la mesa. Afinco su mejilla en su mano, sus perlas brillaban buscando algo interesante en que entretenerse mas allá de ese punto.

— Hinata.

Alzo la mirada enseguida al escuchar su nombre, aquella persona se ubico frente suyo con una sonrisa, dejo sus pertenencias en la silla de al lado, y coloco una malteada de fresa sobre la mesa.

El silencio duro solo tres segundos, cuando ella alzo una ceja mirándola a modo interrogatorio.

— Sakura — pronuncio su nombre suavemente — . Diez minutos tardes — le señala su reloj de muñeca, aunque en sus labios se formo una mueca divertida.

— Tranquila mujer, aquí esta el trabajo — busca en su bolso y se lo pasa, Hinata lo tomo y decidió echar una ultima revisada.

Y en un momento donde casi terminaba de chequear las hojas, la miro de reojo a la chica de cabello rosa, sin duda aun le parecía irónico que de la persona que había sentido celos hace meses cuando iba a la preparatoria, ahora fuera su compañera en la universidad.

Ella había dado el paso, luego por cosas de la vida había aceptado su acercamiento.

Incluso cuando decidió comentarle de sus celos para así no estar tan incomodas, en una tarde que realizaban una tarea, sus mejillas estuvieron sonrojadas todo el día a causa de su risa. Y solo después, antes de marcharse de su casa ella tomo su mano y mirándole fijamente le aseguro que ella nunca había sentido nada por Naruto, donde en muchas ocasiones lo había aconsejado de confesar sus sentimientos.

No creía fueran amigas como tal. En si, solo eran compañeras y conocidas en la facultad de Medicina, con algún en común; cierto chico rubio de ojos azules.

Mira a sus manos.

 _Naruto._

Hace cuatro meses que se había marchado.

No se habían mantenido mucho contacto, salvo cuando él realizo vídeo llamadas en dos ocasiones de lo que llevaba afuera, y su madre siempre había estado presente, ella se lo pedía porque no quería arriesgar se volviera incomodo y arruinar lo que avanzaron esa tarde.

Tomo su teléfono y miro cierta foto, una foto tomada en aquella cena de despedida, antes de marcharse en taxi hacia el aeropuerto. El pinchazo en su pecho volvió. Lo extrañaba tenerle a su lado, y agradecía Sakura no mencionara _mucho_ el tema aunque siempre le había dado curiosidad preguntar si ella lograba mantener contacto con él.

Dejo el teléfono de lado y recostó mas del espalda de su silla volviendo a suspirar.

— No es por nada, pero siento que estoy viviendo un déjàvu — Hinata le miro curiosa, ella suspira alzando una ceja— . Esta más que claro, pero supongo es algo que tienen en común ustedes dos.

La sonrisa de Hinata fue solo una mueca ocultando lo mucho que tenia razón.

...

 _¿Qué estarás haciendo?_

Toco la superficie del vidrio y miro su reflejo. Pensó en los cuatro meses que había dejado su hogar, y siempre se preguntaba que estaría ella haciendo. Y a pesar que se contactaron un par de veces por video llamada, no había sido suficiente.

 _Te extraño._

Se había propuesto enterrar esos sentimientos, pero esta siendo mas que difícil.

Despejo la mirada de aquel ventanal al escuchar su nombre, su padrino le hacia señas para que se acercara. Ambos se encontraban en un elegante salón disfrutando de una discreta fiesta de un buen allegado de Jiraiya. Quien al saber de su amigo pasar por Milán, no dudo en invitarlo.

— Naruto, te presento a mi buen amigo Alessandro — estrecha su mano con el señor de cabello castaño, bigote y cabello castaño—. No temas hablarle en japones, domina bastante bien el idioma.

Naruto se relajo por ello.

— Un gusto señor.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido Milán hasta ahora jovencito? Es bueno que tu des-obligado padrino al fin te sacara a pasear— pregunta el señor en un muy buen, efectivamente, fluido japones, y Jiraiya río. Naruto acepta una copa que le extendió, y tras dar un sorbo se dispone a contestar.

En medio de la conversación, el señor llama a una mediana chica, a quien presento como su hija Sara. Su cabello de un tono rojizo llegaba a su cintura y sus iris castaños claro acompañaban su perfecta piel. Era muy bonita, apreció, pero de ahí mas no paso su apreciación a su físico.

Los dos viejos se habían retirado a conversar con demás conocidos, dejando a los dos jóvenes.

Para sorpresa, la chica formulo una pregunta sobre música que los hizo a ambos mantener una charla muy amena al coincidir en varios gustos musicales. Habían congeniado bastante bien en aquella velada, tanto que al día siguiente a sugerencia de Sara lo invito y pasearon un poco por la ciudad, y así por demás días. Naruto conoció un montón de lugares que no pensó conocería desde que llegó.

En su penúltimo día en Milán, ambos se reunieron de nuevo en un café cerca de donde Naruto se quedaba junto a su padrino, para comer y despedirse debidamente.

— ¿Y donde será la próxima firma de libros del Señor Jiraiya?— pregunta interesada mientras comía de aquella ensalada.

Naruto tomó de su jugo para luego contestar.

— Nos vamos a Hong Kong mañana, es la ultima parada.

Los ojos de Sara le miraron con sorpresa.

— Iré a Hong Kong dentro de dos días, tengo sesión de fotos—la chica era modelo — ¿Estarán por ahí todavía?

— La manager del viejo permite quedarnos un tiempo considerable, quizás todavía estemos.

Sara sonrío con su respuesta, y sin mas le pidió su número de teléfono.

— Realmente me has caído bien Naruto, y mira que solo han sido pocos días — confiesa con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Naruto paso desapercibido aquello y solo sonrío amistoso.

— Tú también Sara.

La chica miro hacia su comida irónica, para luego volver a mirarlo fijamente. Mordió su labio inferior, y no pudo evitar comentar lo siguiente:

— Sabes, quizás suene entrometida, pero veo sufres y por amor.

Naruto le mira sorprendido, luego cayó en cuenta que no disimulo en lo absoluto y termino sonriendo sin ganas. No contesto al segundo, Sara se apenó un poco, pero espero él hablará.

— ¿Tanto se me nota? — pregunta finalmente, ella asiente siendo sincera.

— Tus ojos, sin darte cuenta miras al horizonte como si extrañaras a alguien. O ayer cuando vistes unos lirios blancos, te quedaste por segundos sin moverte. Podría decir que es por un ser querido, pero cuando viste un pareja hace unos minutos pasar, me lo confirmo — tomo su vaso y bebió lentamente.

Sara sintió algo en su pecho, como decepción al ver que ese amable chico ya tenia alguien en su corazón y rabia, al pensar en la chica que lo hacia sufrir ¿estaba loca?

Naruto suspiró, ya no veía porque seguir guardando su dolor.

— Es cierto, amo alguien y siempre será así, mas nadie podrá llenar lo que siento por ella, Hinata siempre será especial para mi — Sara le miro sorprendida, luego sonrío con tristeza. Había sido rechazada sin haberlo intentado siquiera.

 _Hinata, que suerte tienes_ , pensó.

Meneo la cabeza y le miro amistosa. Podría intentar ganar su corazón, pero ya había salido de una relación así como para volver a intentarlo de nuevo.

— Ey, yo invito el postre.

...

El ascensor abrió en el piso de su departamento, miro hacia el pasillo pero no avanzo ni un paso. Entonces estas se cerraron, y presiono por inercia el número de otro piso. Estas volvieron abrir y esta vez camino por el pasillo, quedando frente a una puerta conocía muy bien.

La expresión de su rostro se frunció ligeramente con tristeza.

Desde hace tres meses no dejaba de ir a ese piso, con el vano intento de que él estuviera ahí.

Pero no, no lo estaba.

Siente su teléfono vibrar, y lo saca rápidamente. Hanari le había escrito que estaba preparando algo delicioso y que se apurara a llegar a casa. Retrocedió y bajo a su piso. Al ingresar un rico aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales, lo suficiente para hacerla sonreír.

— Mamá — saludo al llegar a la barra de la cocina—. Oh, pasticho, rico — junto sus manos. Hanari asintió con una sonrisa y pico pedazo para cada una. Ya sentadas disfrutaron de la cena en silencio.

Y todo en ese momento Hanari no dejo de mirar a su hija, su expresión de tristeza que sin ella parecer notarlo se reflejaba tenia desde que él se fue. Limpio su boca, y tomo un poco de jugo antes de hablar.

— Hinata, puedo ser directa contigo— Ella reacciono a eso, y le miro extrañada.

— Eso ni se pregunta mamá.

Hanari suspiro, medito bien sus palabras para luego hablar, y soltar:

— ¿Quieres ir con Naruto?

Hinata le miro sorprendida.

— Se que dijiste querías darle su tiempo a Naruto, y que no querías atormentarlo con mas sentimientos, y creo es bueno para ambos maduren. Pero ¿estas segura que quieres seguir con eso?

Hinata abrió su boca, pero de ahí nada salió. Hanari continuó, su tono de voz calmado pero queriendo expresar mucho a la vez con el.

— Se bien que temes que a ser de repente el como te diste cuenta, el no lo tome bien, pero hija las acciones después de ello le dirán mucho mas. Mientras los dejaste ir, realmente le confirmaste que no estas interesada en él.

Sus ojos perla descendieron a sus manos sobre su regazo. Eso ya lo sabía.

— Así que deja de pensar en el daño, que ya bastante les ha hecho inconscientemente, y correr hacia él y se lo mas franca posible— le toma una mano y acaricia.

Hinata le miro con sus ojos acuosos, pero termina riendo de tristeza. Se levanto luego, dio un beso en la cabeza a su madre y esta ultima solo escucho la puerta de su departamento cerrarse. Suspiró con paciencia, y se dispuso luego a recoger los platos.

La noche estaba algo helada y se abrazo así misma. Camino por varias cuadras, hasta que se dio cuenta que se había alejado mucho de su hogar. Hogar, un lugar que no estaba completo sin él. Mordió su labio inferior y se devolvió. Se detuvo de nuevo cerca del parque, miro al cielo y sonrío con añoranza.

Giró sobre si con las palabras de su madre resonando en su cabeza.

Miró hacia el frente una vez se detuvo, y salio inesperadamente corriendo, corrió por un rato en medio de la noche, hasta llegar a su casa de nuevo.

— ¡Tienes razón! — exclama entrando de nuevo en la sala ansiosa. Hanari la miro por sobre la revista que ojeaba —. Mamá, tienes razón, debo ir por Naruto, ya no más drama — declara, su madre dio una aplauso feliz y comento sobre preparar todo de inmediato.

Hinata sintió su corazón latir.

Vería a Naruto, le diría finalmente todo lo que sentía.

Esperaba ya no fuera tarde.

...

Ya solo falta un capitulo


End file.
